Our Moments
by Fiend Maz
Summary: Naruto's the new kid in the block, albeit a particularly wild one. So when the Uchiha sets his sights on him, unsuspecting. Will the Uchiha succeed? It's a game of who chases best and who chases away better in the midst of Naruto's strip game and his penchant for leaving people. SASUNARU
1. Our Moments

**Title:** Our Moments

**Genre: **Humor & Romance

**Warnings:** This chapter includes: Gay men, Shounen-Ai meaning GUYXGUY, Bastard "holier-than-thou" attitudes, swearing, and dripping with sarcasm talks.

**Summary:** There's a new boy in Konoha High and Sasuke has set his sights on him. What happens when Naruto, the new kid, is smart but too kind for his own good, allows Sasuke in his personal space? Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. M for later chapters. Expect hot and steamy sex just the way you want it.

**WARNING: YAOI. I write about two males having sex, people! Later chapters will include yaoi so LEAVE if this ISN'T YOUR CUP OF TEA.**

**ENJOY ;]**

It was yet another one of those days where Sasuke Uchiha would gladly have jumped a cliff to be welcomed by icy cool water down below than be in the place he was at that moment.

Sensei Kakashi droned on; "And that is why history is SO significant, kids. The…"

"Ugh." He laid his right elbow on the table and face palmed as he blocked out the boring lesson of how History was so important and interesting. Honestly, he couldn't have given a _fuck_ if history was important, he wanted to fucking _leave _the damn hot air conditioned classroom.

How is an air conditioned room hot might you ask? Well, he was fucking horny, that's how.

"Hey, did you hear? There's gonna be a transfer student from California!"

Sasuke shifted his eyes to the mildly interesting news but if asked now with his Sensei droning on it was the most interesting thing he had heard for the past 30 or fucking so minutes so he didn't let the chance pass.

"Where'd you hear that, Kiba?" He asked, almost sighing in relief as his sanity descended back to him in the boring silence of the classroom.

Kiba looked at him, grinning like an idiot. "_Because _Uchiha, I was planning on snooping around Sensei Shino's desk in the faculty when I heard Sensei Tsunade talk about it. She was pretty enthusiastic too! I heard her mentioning something like grandson and he's going to be in _our _class! We'll have bonuses for sure!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What the enthusiastic wet puppy is saying, Sasuke, is that the California transfer student is the grandson of Sensei Tsunade and since she's so giving all the time she'd probably give our class special treatment." Neji intertwined his fingers and raised his nose in the air.

"Get any higher in that "Pride Cloud" you're in and you might just have Lee in your case about youth and snobs." Sasuke snorted at his own humor.

"Very _rich_, Sasuke. At least I'm not the one snorting at their own joke." Neji bit out.

"Shut it, Hyuuga."

"Ah! The bickering of youth! So very youthful!" Neji closed his eyes as if in mental pain.

Sasuke smirked but before he could open his mouth, Neji said the words right out of his mouth: "Got any _other _vocabulary under that bowl haircut of yours aside from youth, Lee?"

Lee's eyes widened at the insult while Kiba snickered.

"Boys." Sakura sniffed beside him.

"Well, well, you decided to join in." Kiba shoved her playfully.

"That's because I was interested in your earlier talk about the California transfer student and—"

"What do you know about it?" Kiba intersected.

"If you let me _finish _Kiba, I will tell you. See, he's my friend."

"Friend?"

"You heard me. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and—since I know most of you are gay, I'll tell you—he's one sexy fucker."

"A sexy fucker you say?" Sasuke inquired.

"How do you know?" Kiba snapped.

"He hasn't fucked me, don't worry. I meant his body. Oh and he's _mine, _paws **off **doggy." Sakura crossed her arms and stared Kiba down.

"Don't be so sure, Sakura." Sakura's glare slid over to Neji sitting calmly in his seat. "If he's hot, I'll get him _from _you."

"Don't you even dare—"

"If he won't, I will." Sasuke smirked at the jaw drop Sakura did.

Sakura opened her mouth but Neji beat her to it. "Woah wait, _you're _gay?"

"So what if I am Neji?"

Neji grinned in a feral manner.

Sasuke raised his left palm. "I don't want to know."

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

"Shit. Finally the bell rings." Sasuke slid his chair back and slung his bag on his shoulder and waited for Neji and Gaara to finish up—the only people he cared enough to wait for.

Gaara brushed his red hair out of his sexy tattoo to show it and sent him a glare. "Sasuke, I know how lustful you are these days since you're still a fucking virgin but have the decency _not _to stare at me hungrily damn it."

Sasuke shrugged. "Blame my hormones and I'm only interested in your red hair and sexy tattoo."

"So kind, you are."

"It's okay Gaara, I'll fuck you any day." Neji slid his arm around a slender waist.

"Fuck off, Neji."

Sasuke snickered. "Let's go. The lunch will be crowded and the next class is Sensei Tsunade; we'll see the transfer student soon."

"What's the matter Sasuke? Won't the girls part like the red sea when you arrive and clear your throat?" Kiba grinned, shoving his face in front of Sasuke.

"Personal space, mutt."

"We don't have time for your "holier-than-thou" attitude Sasuke." Gaara walked to the door and slumped as if telling them to "get on with it and let's leave".

Neji grabbed his abandoned bag and slung it over his back as he and Sasuke walked to catch up with Gaara who was now walking toward the cafeteria.

Once the doors opened to reveal their handsome and sexy faces—because yes, in Sasuke's opinion, they were fuck sexy—the girls turned around one by one and stepped away, pulling back any guy that dared stay in their path.

Gaara remained emotionless through the whole ordeal as he picked up an obento of Cha Soba and paid at the register, not bothering to wait for Sasuke who was choosing Tonkatsu obento or Neji who was picking up a salad obento.

Konoha High was a prestigious school and like all prestigious schools in rich ass countries, they had high standards and modern technology. But with high standards come leniency and **that **is something Sasuke enjoyed.

Konoha High students wear civilian clothes as a _requirement _and Sasuke and his friends were extremely happy at this. Uniforms were hot as hell and he didn't mean the hotness that he and his friends exuded but the temperature kind.

"You're sweating and there's air con in the whole school." Kiba stated blandly as he sat down beside Sasuke and Neji—Gaara across them.

"I'm hot." Sasuke replied, he snapped his chopsticks apart and tenderly picked up a piece of tonkatsu.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she appeared with an apple juice in hand, plopping in the seat beside Gaara.

"I'm warning you guys, you better not drool in front of him. Naruto's very picky and he doesn't always go for men." Sakura sipped her juice daintily from her straw.

"We see ourselves in the mirror naked everyday, why will we drool when we see something we see everyday?" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura blushed lightly. "He's a lot more muscular. You're just lean."

"Did you meet this Mr. Naruto that's why you stopped in drooling over Sasuke, Sakura?" Lee popped his head in between Sasuke and Gaara's head on the table.

"Uh…" Sakura trailed, eyes darting everywhere.

"Tch." Sasuke stood up, not bothering to finish his food. "I'm getting interested with this Naruto boy, Sakura. It seems like he is such a sight for me to not compare."

Neji sniffed. "Doubt it."

Sakura smacked the table in an "I can't believe this!" manner and narrowed her eyes. "Look prideful bastards, he's an easy going guy that's why I went for him. Unlike your "holier-than-thou" attitude, he's very laid back."

"I knew I should have just cloud watched on the roof." Someone groaned behind the standing Sasuke.

"I couldn't care less if you like me or not Sakura, you know that. I want to see this supposedly "hot guy" who can actually be compared with me!" He turned around. "Shikamaru… Don't worry I finished eating so no more fights will ensue."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows at his mostly untouched food but with a shrug, he let it go.

"Gaara, Neji, let's go."

"Prissy bastard, I want to eat. Make peace already, we're stuck together anyway since we're apparently "too popular" to eat with anyone else. And shit, you're not the hottest guy in the world."

"Hn…" Sasuke leaned towards Sakura. "Introduce me personally and I'll forget our fight."

Sakura smirked. "I want him." Sasuke snarled. "But since I actually like gays fucking each other and being all lovey-duvey—sure."

Sasuke raised his head high in a smug smile and walked away.

"He's worst than a woman with PMS." Gaara commented dryly.

Silence fell on the table before Kiba smacked the table in laughter.

"Oh my god! Gaara said "PMS"!" The rest fell into a fit of laughter with Gaara crossing his arms, indignant.

*~*~*yaoi*~*~*

A ruler slammed down on a pristine desk as Sensei Tsunade sighed in irritation.

Everyone quieted down; the excited chatter of who and how hot the new transfer student was silenced as suppressed anticipation filled the room heavily.

By now, everyone knew because somehow, Sasuke's crowd always gets heard by the rest of the school population. Scary humans—or girls—indeed.

"There's going to be a new transfer student. As you all probably know because Kiba sneaked in the faculty again."

Kiba laughed nervously.

"Caught, you loser." Sasuke whispered.

"He's my favorite and loved grandson so if he complains about _anyone _you're dead." Sensei Tsunade glared at them all.

Everyone nodded, frightened, even Sasuke and his friends.

Sensei Tsunade was not kind in giving punishment.

"Now, please welcome to the class my grandson, Naruto Uzumaki." She swept her arms in a proud manner to the door where liquid gold hair appeared.

Sakura stood up and, ignoring Sasuke and Neji's glare, ran towards the door.

The liquid gold haired male stepped in the classroom but before anyone could look, Sakura was hugging him tightly.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, hugging the girl back.

Sasuke growled.

Sakura laughed, a tinkling laugh that was never heard by any of them in the class—she always laughed haughtily.

Sakura let go and ran back to her seat letting go of the liquid gold haired male and after glaring at Sakura with good measure, Sasuke and his friends looked at the b…boy.

"Oh." Sasuke gaped. "Holy fuck."

Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, was now in fact—despite his earlier remark—drooling.

His eyes roved over the body as his breaths came out in shallow pants.

Dark shiny black… is that business shoes he sees?

"Is he… overly rich?" Sasuke asked without looking at Sakura.

"Erm… yeah, he is but he's not richer than us. We're on the same level."

Black dress slacks and a tight fitting orange collared shirt—he could almost see those toned muscular abs Sakura was talking about earlier—topped by a black blazer.

"He looks like he's going to his company rather than school." Sasuke said flatly, disappointed that the blazer was covering what he was sure was a very toned, muscular and drool worthy chest.

"He…doesn't know how to dress for school…?" Sakura seemed uncertain but hell if Sasuke was one to say how the new guy looked.

He himself was wearing business laced up shoes that were not shiny as it should be. His black tight fitting pants together with his dark blue collared short sleeve shirt made him look like he wasn't in school either but to hell with it. At least he didn't wear blazers or dress slacks to school.

His eyes trailed up a tan, smooth neck, along an angular strong jaw to peach colored sinful lips—shit, he was drooling too much—across three sharp scars on each cheek. He stared at brilliant cerulean eyes, captivated before moving on to the liquid gold hair that framed the tan handsome—and mother of god—sexy features of the face in wild spikes.

Sasuke felt like someone punched him in the gut as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Oi, Sasuke. Breath!" Neji shoved him painfully by the shoulder.

He snapped out of it, staring at cerulean sparkling eyes as he looked up.

His breath caught again, Naruto was looking at him amusedly.

"Hey," Naruto addressed the class, looking away from him and he breathed in a great suck of air gratefully.

Sighs of fawning girls filled the classroom and Naruto grinned and winked.

Sasuke's stomach clenched.

"Hey, does this mean I can't have him?" Sakura's bored and annoyed voice wafted to him.

"Yes," Sasuke snapped.

The girls in the classroom immediately stopped sighing and stared at Sasuke with "NO! Please don't!" looks in their eyes.

"No can do." He whispered.

That's right bitches, claws off. This sexy fucker is _mine_.

*~*~*yaoi*~*~*

Sasuke sat down on the stairs leading up the art gallery of the school and puffed out smoke, Shikamaru beside him doing the same thing but lying down instead of sitting down relaxed.

Gaara was brooding in the back with Neji staring across the field that the athletic students were playing football and soccer in. (There is a difference between the two. A quick search will make you realize this if you didn't know already.)

Kiba was out playing soccer with Chouji, Lee and—Sasuke's eye was twitching in irritation at this—Naruto.

Sakura was relaxing against the railing, bored out of her wits for the fact that she was the only female who was with the group that the whole school called lovingly—Akatsuki.

Ah yes, the Akatsuki, it wasn't even their name, really. It was passed on to them, by the cool kids who have already graduated: Gaara's brother, Sasori, Sasuke's brother, Itachi, Deidara and Kisame, Itachi's boyfriend.

The new Akatsuki consisted of Sasuke as the leader, Neji and Gaara after him, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Chouji, who always rather stuff his face than hang out with them in their silence and finally her.

Chouji and Lee being a part of the Akatsuki always confused Sakura and the rest but while the rest learned to love them, Sakura found out why they were included.

Apparently, Chouji always helped them with what to eat, what was good and what was not and slowly but surely Shikamaru started talking to him and the rest followed suit.

Lee was their entertainment, as Neji and Sasuke nonchalantly told her.

She, herself, wasn't originally part of the Akatsuki but as Kiba had mentioned, she stopped drooling over the Uchiha and Lee started talking to her and so did the rest and she was included after a while as the only female that the Akatsuki accepted.

All the girls were still fawning over the boys but they were gay, Sakura now already knew.

Sakura stood up as Kiba and the rests' game ended and walked up to Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto?"

The blonde looked down at her. "Yeah?"

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my other friends." Naruto looked at her then nodded at Kiba, Lee and Chouji before he allowed himself to be pulled away towards the rest of Akatsuki.

He caught on well, with the name calling of the group. Apparently, they were extremely popular and rich in the school. They looked pretty different and snobbish to him although his soccer mates had convinced him slightly otherwise.

Flushed and sweaty, he tugged on Sakura's grip. "Oi, I'm not exactly presentable."

Sakura looked at him. "Mah mah, you're fine!" She patted his forearm.

He looked down at himself. His blazer had been left inside his bag in the field together with his business shoes which he immediately tore off his feet and was now wearing comfortable black puma shoes.

In his peripheral view, he saw Kiba grab his bag and walk towards the Akatasuki with the rest as well.

He smiled happily. His soccer mates were definitely not jerks. He wondered if the rest were.

Sakura stopped in front of Sasuke and cracked her neck in an annoyed manner.

"What's wrong?" Naruto cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned forward.

Sakura on her part, hanging out with the hottest guys in school, was not fazed, she barely even blushed.

"Nothing…" She rolled her eyes and huffed as Sasuke looked at her, smoke streaming out sexily from his lips. "Naruto, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, meet Naruto."

They eyed each other carefully.

Naruto licked his lips as he stared at the boy in front of him. Pale, lean, sexy and fuckable ass.

He shrugged. Not too hot in his opinion. "Hey,"

Sasuke stood up and towered over the blonde. He leaned forward, breathing into the other's ear as Sakura stepped away and leaned back on the railing again. "Hello, Naruto."

Shit. Getting hotter this boy is. Naruto grinned at him and for teasing purposes, licked Sasuke's earlobe.

The boy shuddered. Well, this was fun. He leaned away and smiled playfully and innocently as Sasuke stared at him, erection starting to grow. And he accused these bastards of being jerks, he was one himself, just a lot friendlier.

He eyed the rest of the group and they greeted him with their names with a nod of their head at him in acknowledgement.

"Shikamaru." Puff of smoke hid the face right after those words.

"Neji." The guy smirked sexily.

"Gaara." Red hair, hmm.

He slid his arms around Sakura and murmured to her ear. "Hey, are you the only girl here?"

"Obvious, ain't it?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

Naruto squawked, indignant.

"Psh. Don't worry about me. These horny bastards are gay." Sakura scoffed.

"Oi, oi. I am so not gay." Kiba said half-heartedly from behind as he slapped Naruto's bag to his chest from behind.

"Thanks, man!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Right… except for _some_, however rare they may be in this group." She laughed again.

"Oh hey, look, your bad habit caught on with Sakura. She's laughing at her own jokes now too." Neji commented with a smirk to Sasuke.

Okay. Bastards indeed.

Naruto opened his mouth to snap back for insulting Sakura but Sakura beat him to it.

"Wow, my words cut through your "Pride Cloud"? Amazing!" Sakura clutched at a spot on her chest where her heart should be in mock amazement.

Naruto stared at her with wide eyes. These people were definitely something else.

Sasuke was still standing in front of him and Naruto pushed down at his shoulder to make him sit; not knowing what else to do.

"So," Sasuke said while Naruto pushed him to sit. "Let's go out."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "W-what?"

"Excuse the "holier-than-thou" bastard Naruto but that's his way of saying "Let's get to know each other since I'm accepting you to the group". Go ahead; he doesn't bite unless he's horny. But then, we're all horny all the time." Kiba patted his shoulder. "Welcome to the group man."

*~*~*yaoi*~*~*

Sasuke slammed his fist into the wall to stop himself from jumping up and down like a girl in excitement.

"Shit, Sasuke. Don't hurt the wall!" Itachi exclaimed as he passed by and witnessed his little brother hit the wall.

"I'm excited, shut up." Sasuke moved towards the front door. "Oh and I'm leaving to eat with a friend. See ya,"

Sasuke pushed open the main doors of the Uchiha mansion and flipped open his cell, fishing out his car keys and pressing a button to unlock the doors of his black Bugatti Veyron 16.4.

He pressed the green button on his cell and got in the driver's seat.

Riiiing.

He turned on the engine.

Riiiiing.

He drove off the front lawn.

Riiiiiing.

Okay, he was getting pissed.

Riiiiiing.

He drove out the gates. Shit, that sexy fucker is taking long.

Riiii— "Hey,"

He stopped the car and closed his eyes, sighing. "Naruto, where do you live?"

"In—what? Why?"

"I **want **to pick you up."

"I'm not a girl."

"I know but I want to."

"Tch. Fine. I live in Sensei Tsunade's mansion."

"Alright, I'll be there in five minutes."

"Sure,"

Sasuke hung up. He'd know where "Sensei Tsunade's mansion" would be, any day. Her house was the biggest, whitest with a few splash of cerulean and green mansion that was out in the open and not hidden by secret pathways and trees like Sasuke and the other rich kids.

He sped through the roads 500 mile an hour, using all his hidden routes to avoid traffic and reached the white mansion from the back. He rounded it and honked his car's horn and the gate parted to allow entry for the Uchiha.

He drove up the pathway and stopped in front of the doors.

It opened, Naruto's head poking out and grinning as Sasuke looked over his now open window.

Naruto stepped out and Sasuke felt his heart stop.

Black collared short-sleeved tight shirt was giving imaginations to Sasuke's mind. The chest and abs he was unable to ogle earlier was now… blatantly… shown.

Sasuke actually started lightly hyperventilating as his eyes roved over the impressions of stone abdominals to a tapered waist, giving the barest hint of the cut pelvic bones that made a V down long legs tightly hugged by black jeans then to a pair of black Nike shoes.

"Oh… fuck." He breathed shakily.

Hormones, get a hold of yourself dammit! Think old ladies having sex. Oh god. Fuck, that's gross.

Ah. There we go, erection gone. He smiled. "Naruto."

"…Hey," Naruto stared at him uncertainly for a while before rounding the car and getting in the passenger seat.

"Do I seem like such a bastard that you having that body of yours is even wary with me?" Sasuke asked, slightly annoyed and hurt.

Naruto caught the tone. "No… I just… don't like bastards." He said flatly.

"… It's my nature." Sasuke whined slightly—although he refused to admit he did. "Where do you want to go?"

Naruto scratched his head. "Ichiraku."

Sasuke nodded at his good choice.

Ichiraku was one of the finest and most formal restaurants known to Konoha, its customers always consisted of high class rich kids. Ichiraku had built its name by having the best Japanese dishes—especially their famous mouth-watering tonkatsu. Oh wait, that was his favorite. Famous ramen… he wasn't too favorable of ramen.

Pleasant conversations with no sarcastic remarks were definitely _not _his thing, Sasuke groaned in annoyance inside.

Finally reaching Ichiraku, he parked his car at an unoccupied slot and locked the doors as he and Naruto stepped out and into the cool night air.

Suddenly, gasps and exclamations of "hot!" filled the night and Sasuke groaned.

These fangirls were unbearable!

"Naruto—" Sasuke snapped his mouth shut as jealousy crawled up from his stomach, telling him to punch those bitches who dared to touch Naruto but he couldn't because as much as he hated to admit or see, Naruto was flirting back.

He bit his lip in irritation and stopped his impending violence and huffed, walking toward the restaurant while his fangirls parted their way for him.

Naruto looked back—to see Sasuke's form walk away and he scrunched up his face in guilt.

He was supposed to be focusing on Sasuke. The guy _had _extended a limb to be so kind to him and the least he could do was return it.

"Sorry girls, I got Sasuke as company." Naruto pried himself from their clutches and brisk walked to catch up with Sasuke.

Sasuke, whose fangirls seemed so… tame. How the hell did he do that?

"Hey," He reached out and grabbed one of Sasuke's shoulders lightly.

Sasuke rolled his shoulders in annoyance and got him off.

He sighed and leaned forward sliding his hands down Sasuke's arm until he intertwined both his hands with Sasuke's. "Sorry," it was a silent whisper.

Sasuke took a shuddering breath, closed his eyes then wrenched away from Naruto's hold. "Idiot." His eyes widened as he heard a slight tremble in his voice and he swallowed before continuing. "It's fine, let's go eat." He hid his face with his bangs and turned to continue walking towards the restaurant, Naruto worriedly following.

As soon as they were seated so uncomfortably close together, Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Right. Be kind to Sasuke. Wait that means seduce if it's Sasuke. He released his breath dejectedly; I can do this.

Naruto slung his arm around Sasuke and pulled him closer as Sasuke's face flushed slightly. "So, what are you ordering?"

"Tonkatsu for me. You?" Quite a steady voice. Congratulations self; Sasuke praised himself.

"Tonkatsu…" Naruto grinned at Sasuke's astonished face that soon turned into a scowl at his next word. "Ramen."

Sasuke glared sideways at him for the teasing. He shoved Naruto away. "Don't be so confident, dope. I'm a pure seme."

TBC.

A/N

Yeah, I know you guys have half a mind to kill me right now for the no smut but hey, this is like… one of my rare fics that actually has a plot in it leading to more hot love making. You know? :D

Oh and DOPE is intentional because I'm serious… Sasuke actually says DOPE in the Japanese anime and not DOBE so don't flood me and say it's wrong because it's not wrong.

R&R please! I need love to continue the second chapter! Which I have already started, mind.

Proud member of the Yaoi Rebellion

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2010-2013_


	2. Our Moments 2

**Title:** Our Moments

**Genre: **Humor & Romance

**Warnings:** This chapter includes: Gay men, Shounen-Ai meaning GUYXGUY, toned-down bastard guys and FLUFF.

**Summary:** There's a new boy in Konoha High and Sasuke has set his sights on him. What happens when Naruto, the new kid, is smart but too kind for his own good, allows Sasuke in his personal space? Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. M for later chapters. Expect hot and steamy sex just the way you want it.

**ENJOY!**

Naruto raised his blonde dazed head and sat up, blinking blearily at the sunlight streaming through his window.

He reached over for the glass of water he always had on his desk and caught air. He froze.

What the... Fuck?

...

Where the fuck was his desk?

He sharply turned to the light streaming through the windows. That is definitely not where his damn window is supposed to be.

He looked down at what was supposed to be abstract white and orange duvet covers but was instead, dark blue silk covers.

Naruto groaned when he noticed that he was naked as well and dropped his face in his hands.

What the hell did he do yesterday?

Images of him fucking, because he definitely wasn't the one fucked since he wasn't sore, a strange man.

Naruto shuddered.

Think! Think! What did he do yesterday?

New school... Sakura... Soccer... Sasuke... Home... Shower... Sasuke... Eating with Sasuke... Drinking with Sasuke... ... ...

"Sasuke!" He shouted in realization.

It was not a stranger that he had fucked! It was Sasuke! Shit. He knew the guy wanted him but using alcohol was a bit underhanded.

It wasn't like he wasn't attracted. It was just... He wasn't interested.

"Idiot. What are you thinking?"

For the second time that morning, Naruto froze.

Sasuke sauntered over and sat down beside Naruto, hair and body still wet from his shower and sporting a towel to cover his family jewel.

Naruto unfroze and took a tentative breath.

Now Sasuke was seducing him? Oh god.

"Oi... what are you thinking?"

"Y-you!" Naruto started accusingly.

"Well of course you're thinking of me, who else would you think of? What I meant was what are you thinking of me about?"

The egotistical...

"Hey! I thought you were a pretty decent person but! But... Ah..." His finger that he had raised accusingly slowly fell down as his face scrunched up, flaming.

"But...?"

"Ah! Bastard! Don't act like you don't know!" He flushed.

"What do I know?" Sasuke asked flatly, looking bored.

Gah. Bastard.

"You... You took advantage of my drunken state and... And..." Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "You... I bet you seduced me and since I'm attracted to you... I... I fucked you!"

Sasuke's eyebrow had now disappeared into his hair. "Seduce... You're attracted to me?" He asked in curiosity.

And, for the god-knows-how-many time, Naruto flushed at his slip.

Aw shit.

"Oh and I didn't fuck you." Sasuke tilted his head. "Or as you are thinking, you didn't fuck me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto stealthily covered his naked form, remembering that he was naked.

"You can't top me."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Says who?"

"Me, obviously." Sasuke stood up. "I only got rid of your clothing because you were too hot last night. Go take a shower, you can borrow my clothes. Oh... And Naruto?"

Naruto turned to look at him, now standing. "Hm?"

"Double meaning on the 'too hot' intended." Sasuke closed the walk-in closet he slipped in.

Naruto sputtered. "Gah ah y-you! Gah! Bastard!"

*~*~*yaoi*~*~*

"Sakuraaaa!" Naruto whined.

A vein throbbed in Sakura's temple.

It was about 5 am in the morning and she had rushed what was usually a one hour prepping of herself because Naruto called to tell her to come immediately because of an emergency but what did she get when she came? A hot blonde whining at her sensitive ears in the early morning where the view was still dark and the sun had yet to rise, that's what.

It was rising late today, she mused. She closed her eyes trying to block out Naruto's continuous whine about her friend who had the hots for him, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sakura! That bastard is so full of himself, I can't take it!" Naruto whined again, pulling at her sleeve.

Sakura's eye twitched. "Naruto... What day is it?" She asked, dangerously calm.

"Monday, isn't it? Why, don't you know?"

She decided to ignore the latter question. "Yes, Naruto, monday." She grabbed Naruto's t-shirt at the front and opened her eyes to look at him. "And what may I ask did I do to deserve a whiny hottie to annoy me in the early fucking morning after telling me to hurry and making me skip my prepping?"

Naruto gulped. "Sorry?" Shit.

"Sorry don't cut it!"

"Oooh, well done, Naruto! You blew Saku's well hidden fuse." Naruto looked up.

"Shut it mutt!" Sakura huffed and blew her bangs from her face and let go of Naruto.

"Chill it, Saku. Dei's coming today by the way he can help you with your girly needs." Kiba plopped down beside Naruto. "Yo, buddy! How's it going?"

"Is he a real pain in the ass or just a bastard?"

Kiba blinked then grinned. "Only three people could be one of the people you're pertaining to since it definitely wasn't me. So... Hm... Gaara? No, probably not. Neji? Well, he ain't a pain in the ass. Oh then... Oh!" Kiba looked at him, a glint in his eyes. "What did Uchiha do?"

Before Naruto could open his mouth to answer with whines again, a pale hand grabbed the back of Kiba's t-shirt and pulled him backwards. "Now now doggy, you should behave. What would I, the innocent raven, do?"

A snort brought the three's attention to Sasuke's behind.

"Neji... I **am **innocent!" Sasuke pouted.

"Hey... As cute as you are when you pout I seriously can't lie about something so big."

"You..." Sasuke let Kiba go and glared at Neji.

"It's too early in the morning to deal with your prissy attitude, your highnesses."

Sasuke whirled to his side. "Shut up, Shika."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome."

"Aha! I feel it! The spirits of the youth is high today! You guys are early!" Lee bounded up to them, a smile plastered on his face.

Neji's vein twitched as it usually does when Lee was around. I'm early because I couldn't get any sleep anyway, Gaara's as insomniac as ever, he thought rather happily than bitterly. He'd stay awake for Gaara any day if it was the fastest way to get in Gaara's pants.

Sakura glared at Naruto. I didn't want to be here early!

Sasuke just shifted uncomfortably. He had his first wet dream of the blond. He hung his head dejectedly.

"Ha! I woke up because Akamaru started rampaging in the lawn. Turns out he missed me!" Kiba smiled proudly.

"That's great, dog face." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I would have slept but... Well shit, Temari was calling me asking help on how to solve insomnia and-"

"Don't help her!" Neji said in a rather panic manner.

Sasuke smirked. "What's this? Is insomnia the key into Gaara's pants maybe?"

"Shut it, dickwad!"

"Can you guys shut the fuck up? It's too early in the morning to hear you guys bitch and whine."

"Gaara..." Neji turned toward Gaara and pet his shoulder affectionately.

Everyone watched in mute interest as Gaara slowly looked up at Neji with hooded insomniac eyes.

The rest of the Akatsuki started smirking, waiting for Gaara to growl out a "get your hands off me" or to smack Neji's hand away.

Naruto, still new to the group just watched in anticipation. He got to learn more about them now!

They all leaned forward unconsciously.

Gaara looked up at Neji, straight in the eye before, much to the Akatsuki's stunned shock, smiled a bit and, as the Akatsuki was about ready to drop their jaws to the floor, wrapped his arms around the Hyuuga and rested his head tiredly on Neji's shoulder.

Neji smirked smugly with a touch of awe.

Everyone swallowed in unison silently, trying not to break what they were sure was a NejiGaa moment.

Oh yes, they knew about the yaoi fandom their yaoi-crazed and obsessed female and heck, even a few male population in their school had about them.

Sasuke looked sideways at Naruto who was staring at Neji and Gaara as if it were normal, the blonde idiot, and pouted a bit.

Where was the SasuNaru moment, damn it! His yaoi-crazed fangirls had already picked up about his liking to the blonde—probably from his classmates—and had already set into motion a SasuNaru and NaruSasu fan club.

His breath caught as Naruto looked his way. Those beautiful dazzling cerulean eyes and delicious peach colored lips. His own cherry lips parted subconsciously.

"Teme." Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he grabbed Sasuke's hand that was drifting towards his face.

Sasuke's eye widened. "Ah..." Crap, he didn't notice himself doing that. "Sorry."

Naruto smiled sweetly at him and squeezed his hand before dropping it and looking away.

Sasuke smiled a bit miserably. He always gives me such messed up signs, he thought.

*~*~*yaoi*~*~*

Sakura tapped her foot rhythmically at the door of Naruto's last class with closed eyes, humming.

The class was looking at her, she was sure but she hardly cared. They were probably looking since she was part of the Akatsuki. She just wanted the class to fucking end so she could go home.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Shit. There **is **a God!

The students piled out of the classroom, giving her a tentative smile or a wave or even both. She, living up to the Akatsuki, smirked in response.

"Sakura!" She turned and was greeted with a sun-kissed beauty.

"Hey Naruto, can you go up to the roof and wait for me?"

Naruto blinked. "Eh? Why not just here?"

"Because… I want it there." She replied, not elaborating. "Be there." Sakura spun in her heel and walked away leaving Naruto with a questioning face.

Ugh. That bastard better not do anything funny with Naruto or she'd be blamed. She sighed.

How had she gotten herself into this again?

Oh… Right.

How could she forget?

She rolled her eyes.

"_Sakura, help me… please." Sasuke said in a lame attempt of asking for help._

"_Dude, you suck at asking for help. Just demand like you always do. I swear everyone's been acting less of a bastard today."_

"_Fine. Sakura, help me." Sasuke glared at her, annoyance evident. "And I was even trying to be nice." He muttered._

"_What was that?" Sakura smiled sweetly._

_Pure irritation seeped out of Sasuke._

_Sakura laughed. "Fine, Bastard. Be at the rooftop at dismissal."_

"_Oh yes." Sasuke smirked._

Sasuke wringed his hands in a show of nervousness as time clicked away on his wrist watch.

"Ah." He released in attention as footsteps resounded in the stairway to the rooftop.

It was getting dark out, perfect. Just the setting he wanted.

With a release of breath, he walked up to the roof door and hid himself beside the door hinges.

The door creaked open and a blonde walked out.

Naruto cracked his neck to release his neck tension and closed his eyes. He tilted his head to the sky and released a relaxed and appreciative breath.

Sasuke's eyes darted before he came up with what he was going to do.

Yes, he had succumbed to seducing. Damn it. This better fucking work.

He silently stepped in front of Naruto and pushed the shoulders slightly until Naruto's body slammed the roof door shut.

Naruto started reacting when he touched him; he opened his eyes, looked at him and oddly enough, he shuddered.

It was dark out now and fading laughter was all they heard from the rooftop as students walked out the gates. The moon was shining dully, early in its appearance.

Sasuke's onyx eyes glinted and he licked his lips making it shine in the moon's light.

His arms snaked around Naruto's shoulder and he pulled himself closer to Naruto's unmoving form, seeing this as a good sign.

Their breaths were coming short now and Naruto looked at him expectantly.

"Naruto…" Sasuke pushed his body into Naruto's, effectively pinning Naruto to the roof and closer to Sasuke. He laid his head on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto was unsure of what to do. Sasuke had always been aggressive, why was he so different today? He brought up his hands and ghosted them over Sasuke's sides.

Sasuke sucked in air sharply as he felt Naruto touch him. He turned his head sideways and licked Naruto's neck all the way to the top of said neck's earlobe and latched himself on the earlobe, sucking.

Naruto moaned lightly, his hands now pressing against Sasuke's back, pressing Sasuke closer.

He didn't know why he was allowing Sasuke to do this. The scene was so fucking perfect that he was in a daze. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't getting turned on by Sasuke. Sasuke was fucking hot after all and he had a caring side. He had just remembered last night that he had actually puked after drinking so much alcohol last friday and Sasuke removing his clothes was a really kind thing to do. After realizing this, he couldn't help but like the boy more. He knew, slowly but surely that Sasuke was capturing his heart.

The soft words, the cute jealousy, the determined and lust filled gazes, the bastard attitude, the amazingly delicious pale body with those cherry lips. He knew he wouldn't get enough. He knew he was lying when he told himself he wasn't interested in Sasuke.

Having a lover just kind of… made him uneasy. Nothing bad has happened to him yet but he was scared of commitment. He was scared of having someone to take care of as well.

In a lust cloud of their own, Naruto turned his head to face Sasuke's sucking lips and kissed him.

Sasuke's breath caught, surprised. He pushed his tongue in Naruto's and massaged the pink tongue inside, licking every inch of Naruto's mouth.

"Uchiha…" Naruto keened.

"Naruto…" Sasuke closed his eyes and gripped on Naruto's hair. "Don't call me that…."

Naruto connected their foreheads and smiled. "Sasuke…"

For a long while, they held each other, their foreheads together, Sasuke gripping Naruto's hair and pulling him close with an arm around Naruto's neck and Naruto with his arms encircling Sasuke's slim waist pulling the raven close. Their tongues were back in each owner's mouth but their lips were pressed together in a sweet kiss.

TBC.

A/N

Yeah, you're more than ready to kill me now. I was writing and then it became sappy and sweet in my mind so it became fluffy. |:

Well… review and/or favourite!

Feed my hungry yaoi soul!

Proud member of the Yaoi Rebellion,

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2010-2013_


	3. Our Moments 3

**Title:** Our Moments

**Genre: **Humor & Romance

**Warnings:** This chapter includes: Gay men, Shounen-Ai meaning GUYXGUY, bastards, club scene, implied stripping.

**Summary:** There's a new boy in Konoha High and Sasuke has set his sights on him. What happens when Naruto, the new kid, is smart but too kind for his own good, allows Sasuke in his personal space? Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. M for later chapters. Expect hot and steamy sex just the way you want it.

**ENJOY!**

PS. Thank you all who commented! I really appreciate it so much! Thank you! I hope you like this chapter as well!

The sun was rising, casting its soft light across the field to the steps leading to the library basking the boys and one girl sitting scattered there.

The light slowly cascaded down his body as he walked toward the group, leaving the shadows.

He could see perfectly the spiky liquid gold hair that had been haunting his dreams the whole weekend and yesterday ever since the kiss at the roof.

The owner of the liquid gold hair looked at him, his face straining with a crease near his eyebrows as if worried, then looked away with a determined gaze.

Sasuke eyed the boy silently in his walk until he neared his group, sat and proceeded to slump his shoulders slightly.

He was expecting some sort of progress but obviously not.

Somewhere up there, the gods were laughing at him.

"Sasuke, down in the slums already?"

"Gaara, is it normal to kiss a person and then ignore them?" Sasuke subtly glared at Naruto's unmoving form.

Gaara raised his eyebrow. "Unless they think you were horrible, no."

"Pffft."

"Shut it, Inuzuka. I kiss and fuck better than you, like I do with all other things."

Kiba's eye twitched in annoyance. "Egotistical bastard. Even I wouldn't want you."

Sasuke smirked. "Heh, don't worry. I won't even try with you."

"Shut up." Neji advised them. "It's like what, 6am and you're already at it like cats and dogs."

"I'm definitely the dog." Kiba said with a canine grin.

"Shut up already."

_Let's get this party fucking. Everyone get your fucking lubes out and let's start this massive orgyyyyy~_

"Hello?"

The Akatsuki all turned to Naruto.

He was on the phone.

Who the fuck would call him?

Sasuke growled before he got a hold of himself.

It's only a call. It's only a—

"Babe, don't worry. I'm fine and shit.—No, I'm not failing.—I haven't been fucking anyone yet okay?—Yeah! YET! SHIT. I ain't a priest.—If you don't like it so much Kyuu then come here. I miss you.—Bye, babe." Naruto flipped his phone closed and looked at his companions who he just noticed were looking at him.

One of them with a particularly nasty glare.

"What is it Uchiha?" Naruto looked directly at Sasuke, challenge in his eyes.

"Who was that?" Sasuke growled.

If anyone asked; no, he seriously didn't give a fuck that he sounded like a fucking jealous boyfriend.

"My Kyuubi." Naruto replied as he narrowed his gaze at the pale beauty.

The tension was thick in the air and the rest of the Akatsuki were doing nothing but look from one to the other with questioning and uncertain looks.

Finally, Neji coughed.

"Let's have a party when he comes. We haven't celebrated you being accepted to the group yet." Neji said sternly, glaring at everyone and telling them they better fucking cooperate or Naruto and Sasuke would start a fight.

"Yeah! We have to!" Kiba slung his arm around Naruto's shoulder like buddies would do with a half-scared look that Sasuke might murder him.

Naruto instantly relaxed and slipped on his happy face. "Of course. Kyuubi would like that. And… we have a special game that you guys might not have heard of yet."

"Awesome, Naruto!' Sakura said.

"Er… It ain't for girls." Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Hm. Fine. I get to stay away from the Akatsuki and finally talk to other girls who'll be too drunk to remember." Sakura gave out a peace sign.

"I'm going with you." Shikamaru said lazily from his spot.

"Me too." Chouji seconded. "I don't want games. I want to eat."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I'll call Kyuu." Naruto offered.

He flipped his phone open again and dialed, placing the phone to his ear.

"Hey Kyuu, my friends want you to go to the party their hosting for me.—It's because they accepted me to their group.—I don't know—Oh well I told them we would play that with them—What?—Yeah, they are hot.—Bastards, actually.—No, they won't kill me—Well, I kissed one of them.—He's okay, I guess—No, I haven't changed—Right, kay. Bye, Kyuu!" Naruto flipped his phone shut.

"He'll be here on Friday. Perfect, right?" Naruto grinned at his friends.

"Obviously. Friday is the last day and… we can rent the club that only opens on Fridays and the weekend. It's so modern and technology updated. It's the best of the best, I promise my buddy." Kiba clapped him on the shoulder.

"Just make sure you have a room reserved for us." Naruto replied with a mischievous grin.

His grin slipped as soon as he noticed Sasuke staring at him intently.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm just 'okay'?" Sasuke deadpanned.

Naruto was confused.

Then he remembered what he said on the phone.

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"That I was the best." With that, Sasuke turned on his heel and walked to the building just as the bell rang.

The other Akatsuki followed immediately, Naruto lagging behind.

*~*~*yaoi*~*~*

"Why is he such a bastard?" Naruto whispered to Kiba.

Sensei Iruka was currently droning on about Greek Mythology.

Shit. Seriously, why did they need to know these stuff again?

"You talking about Sasuke, right?" Kiba whispered back.

"Yeah."

"He likes you, Naruto. The fact that you aren't together with him and is calling someone else "Babe" and not to mention saying he isn't that good of a kisser is seriously grilling his egotistical self." Kiba explained.

Kiba was doodling on his paper that moment. It looked like a puppet.

The fuck.

"I ain't his you know? I can call anyone "Babe" and honestly, our kiss was too sweet to be good." Naruto replied, waving his hand for emphasis. "Why are you drawing a puppet anyway?"

"Kankuro likes them." Kiba replied sadly.

"Kankuro?"

"He's my… boyfriend but he left for Europe a year ago. We haven't really talked much... I really do miss him. I became bisexual after that." Kiba stabbed the drawing on his paper.

Naruto patted his friend on the back.

He felt like a devil. [1]

The Akatsuki met at the gate of the school after class let out at the afternoon and everyone was there already when Sasuke walked up to them with a sullen look.

Gaara looked at his friend worriedly, as did Neji.

"Hey Sasuke, we're having a party later tonight. Don't be so sullen." Neji nudged Sasuke gently.

"Hn. I'll go home first." Sasuke shrugged some of the Akatsuki who were going to reach out to him to comfort him and walked towards his waiting limo.

Naruto looked at his own limo before running to catch up with Sasuke.

"Sasuke—"

"Just say what you want to say." Sasuke replied, not bothering to stop walking.

"Sorry."

"How many times do you plan on saying sorry for your mistakes, Naruto?" Sasuke whirled around.

Naruto's eyes blinked wide. "I don't know why you're even acting this way but I'm guessing it's my fault. Look bastard, if you're so in love with me then work for it."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke before walking to his car and slamming the limo door shut.

His driver pressed on the gas and Naruto saw Sasuke standing where he left him, shocked.

Naruto smiled devilishly.

The week was fuck boring with Sasuke being so sullen and defeated. _That _would have left a mark on the egotistical bastard.

_Let's get this party fucking. Everyone get your fucking lubes out and let's start this massive orgyyyyy~_

Naruto flipped open his phone.

"Yeah?"

Naruto fiddled with the ruby encrusted silver ring on his finger.

"No… He became… defeated actually."

He gave a harsh laugh.

"Maybe…"

Naruto sighed heavily.

"Sure, I'll kiss him then leave him then go to you then make him watch us and that's when we play the game?"

He listened to the answer.

"Alright. See you there."

He was near home.

"I'm a sadist and a masochist. It ain't a pretty combination to anyone who might like me. Just so happens that it's Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto flipped his phone shut and got off his limo once it came to a stop.

"Granny Tsunade! I'm home! I'll leave in a while though."

He rode the elevator up to the third floor then proceeded to his room.

Naruto gasped as he remembered something.

He quickly pulled out his phone and sent a group message to the Akatsuki.

**Guys,**

**Wear lots of layers of clothing if you're going to play my game.**

**Naruto.**

*~*~*yaoi*~*~*

_I want you in my room. I want you inside me._

"Hey Uchiha." Naruto husked into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke groaned. He was currently being pinned to the wall by Naruto's body, a hot tongue tracing his vein all the way up to his earlobe to stop and nibble there.

The music was pulsing in the club, the darkness overwhelming as the only lights were the laser like different colored lights that swung around and around illuminating many points on the floor.

Their schoolmates were dancing on the dance floor in ecstasy and the only thing stopping anyone from calling it sex was that they still had their clothes on. The air reeked of alcohol, sweat and perfume. Bodies ground and bumped each other to the sick beat resounding from the stereos. Laughter and slurs were heard all around, the owners drunk off their ass or just plain wasted.

Sasuke breathed in. "What are you doing, Uzumaki?"

"Heh." Naruto leaned in close and placed a lingering kiss on Sasuke's lips. "If you didn't want it then say so." And with all purpose, Naruto let go of Sasuke and disappeared into the crowd.

Sasuke slid down to the floor, panting roughly.

Gaara came into view a few moments later. "You alright Sasuke?" He handed him a glass of alcohol.

"Thanks…" Sasuke said breathlessly. "I'm fine… let's… where are the others?"

The red head helped Sasuke up and steered him through the mass of body moving and dancing and into a soundproof room.

Doors opened for them and closed, the silence was deafening.

"Yo!" Kiba looked up at them from his seat, a bottle of vodka in hand.

But Sasuke's attention was elsewhere.

Naruto sat there, on the lap of a red haired beauty who had golden eyes and a diamond earring on his left ear and was wearing a red collared shirt under a black blazer, his tight fitting black jeans and buckled boots finished the look.

Naruto was conversing with him, his lips on the red heads' left ear and his right hand reached up to hold on the red's neck.

Sasuke jerked in surprise as Naruto slowly turned to face him, the red head doing the same.

He really wanted to punch Naruto right then.

Naruto was smiling smugly at him, eyes flashing red in its mischievousness.

"_Look bastard, if you're so in love with me then work for it"._

Work for it? Fine. Naruto better watch what he says.

He eyed the blonde.

Naruto was wearing a red shirt with a yellow swirl in the middle over a yellow long sleeved shirt. His blue jeans were ripped and a tiny black short that barely even covered any part of his thigh was put over it. The blue buckled and chained boots were amazingly a nice combination to his overall look.

Sasuke had to admit; the blonde looked good. _Really good._

But, Sasuke thought, he was fuck loads hotter.

He smirked.

He was wearing fishnet inside over his black top that was cut in the middle to reveal his fishnet stomach. A blue collared shirt and black blazer covered it. His black dress slacks and blue business shoes completed his outfit.

Onyx eyes and cerulean eyes clashed and the tension filled the air once again.

The red head Naruto was sitting on coughed.

Naruto blinked. "Oh. Guys, meet Kyuubi." Naruto smirked at everyone before falling back into Kyuubi's arms.

The tension disappeared.

Kyuubi inclined his head and raised his eyebrows in acknowledgment as everyone greeted him.

Sasuke noticed Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru and Sakura were missing.

"Neji, can you lock the doors?" Sasuke looked back at Naruto as the latter said this.

Neji silently locked the door and went to sit beside Gaara and took a swig of Gaara's drink.

Sasuke watched as Naruto reached over to the music player, the blonde's muscles rippling on his forearm as he strained and pressed play.

_The gazes we throw are full of lust. Tell me babe, don't you want me to thrust?_

He cringed at the song.

"Something wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto asked him from across the table.

Sasuke turned to him. "No."

"Then let's start." Naruto grinned and reached over to Kyuubi's pocket.

"What's the game?" Gaara asked from the side.

Naruto took out his hand in a fist from Kyuubi's pocket and laid his fist on the table in front of him. "Vivid Stripping Dice Game."

TBC.

A/N

1. Naruto felt like a devil because... well, I ain't telling! :P Find out on the next chapter!

I left yuz with a cliffhanger! Woooot! *runs for life* 8D

About the Vivid Stripping Game… It isn't mine. I was in this… Discovery shop where they have loads of special cool stuff that you can't see anywhere else and well… when I saw the game I was like 'sasuke….naruto…sasu…stripping…sasu…naru…*brain dies*' so yeah.

But… I couldn't think of a oneshot with it and since I needed a push in this story… I opted to use it :D

As for the snippet of songs… I made them. Shame, huh? I wanted them to be from real songs too.

I hope you guys liked this chapter ;P

Comment please! Feed my yaoi soul!

R&R!

Proud member of the yaoi rebellion,

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2010-2013_


	4. Our Moments 4

**Title:** Our Moments

**Genre: **Humor & Romance

**Warnings:** This chapter includes: Gay men, Shounen-Ai/YAOI, bastards, club scene, stripping, implied sex.

**Summary:** There's a new boy in Konoha High and Sasuke has set his sights on him. What happens when Naruto, the new kid, is smart but too kind for his own good, allows Sasuke in his personal space? Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. M for later chapters. Expect hot and steamy sex just the way you want it.

**ENJOY!**

Sasuke watched as Naruto reached over to the music player, the blonde's muscles rippling on his forearm as he strained and pressed play.

_The gazes we throw are full of lust. Tell me babe, don't you want me to thrust?_

He cringed at the song.

"Something wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked him from across the table.

Sasuke turned to him. "No."

"Then let's start." Naruto grinned and reached over to Kyuubi's pocket.

"What's the game?" Gaara asked from the side.

Naruto took out his hand in a fist from Kyuubi's pocket and laid his fist on the table in front of him. "Vivid Stripping Dice Game."

He stared at all of them intently. "The only rule is… when you lose all your clothes, everybody wins."

Sasuke audibly gulped.

Naruto slid off Kyuubi and sat down between the latter and Gaara.

"Now, I'll go first then Kyuubi. Who wants to be next?" Naruto rolled the dices in his fist.

"I'll go next." Gaara replied gruffly, surprising them all.

"I'm after." Kiba grinned in a feral manner.

"I'm after Kiba then." Neji raised his alcohol filled glass and took a sip.

"And I'll be last." Sasuke stared determinedly at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes twinkled at him with amusement. "Well then… let's begin."

In one fluid motion, Naruto released his hold on the dices and let them clatter and roll on the table between all of them.

_Last player touch themselves_

_Strip off_

_Your choice_

_In slow motion_

"Hm." Naruto stood up, leaving the dices on the table and walked over to Sasuke.

Sasuke watched nervously and grabbed his alcohol and took a great swig out of it.

When he reached Sasuke, Naruto pulled Sasuke up to stand, everyone's eyes were on them.

"Uchiha, touch yourself while stripping off your pants in slow motion. _Now._" With a sly smile, Naruto stepped back for Sasuke to do what he just said.

He felt violated. So fucking violated. This stripping game was a fuck load of trouble.

If he were ever to strip it would have been in private and not in front of all his damn friends.

But he was an Uchiha and Uchiha's do not back down when challenged.

Sasuke reached over to his drink and finished all its content, seeing Neji refill it from his peripheral view as he looked back at Naruto and started unbuckling his pants slowly.

His right hand moved towards his clothed cock that started to throb with pleasure as he moved in an achingly slow pace. He stroked his cock, shuddering in pleasure as it sent tingles up his spine that was heightened as Naruto stared at him.

His buckle unclasped and he moved his left hand to unbutton and unzip himself.

Sasuke's right hand moved lower, playing with his clothed sac and massaging them slowly, he almost bucked forward but Naruto was suddenly there, holding him up by the shoulder and still staring back at his equally staring eyes.

His pants fell loose, his left hand retreating to stroke his inner left thigh and he bit back a moan.

All too soon, his pants fell down to pool at the floor and Naruto was walking back to his seat, leaving a fully erected penis and panting sweaty Uchiha standing with only his midnight blue boxers on to sit down shakily.

Everyone was panting; Kiba had loosened his tie and Gaara was running his fingers through his sweaty hair as Neji tried to keep a stoic face but failing as his eyes drooped in a heavy manner indicating his lust.

Kyuubi was smirking, rolling his shoulders.

Naruto knew better than to think his friend was in control.

Whenever Kyuubi rolled his shoulder, it meant he felt pleasure course through his body.

Naruto sat down again and tilted his head.

Kyuubi took the hint and picked up the dices and throwing them to the table once again.

_Player to your left_

_Rip off_

_Top_

_While talking dirty_

The red head to Naruto's right quirked his eyebrow and looked at his right.

"Naruto,"

Naruto grinned/smirked and stood up.

He gripped his shirt in the middle.

"Neji…" Naruto threw Neji a glimmering gaze then directed it at Gaara. "Gaara…"

Naruto smirked as both boys focused hungrily on his hand that clasped his shirt.

"Kiba…" Naruto moaned slightly then gave a lustful look at Sasuke to tease the already ventilating man. "Sasuke, don't you want to slather your tongue up and across my—"

Naruto all but ripped his shirt apart to reveal his toned chest that was covered in fishnet and his long sleeves that were only long sleeves and stopped at his shoulder to give way to his possibly full body fishnet.

"—chest? Taste it. Come here and taste it… you know you want to…" Naruto stared straight at Sasuke. "_Uchiha…_"

Sasuke did not remember the time he started drooling but he was. He drew a sharp breath in his mouth and released it with a groan.

Kyuubi grinned in a teasing manner. "No licking each other yet guys…"

Naruto laughed sharply and sat down. "Next."

Gaara actually regretted to have said he wanted to be the third.

_You_

_Swap with player of choice_

_Your choice_

_While doing sexy dance_

Gaara smiled in triumph.

Regret? Did I think that? I meant seriously fuck happy.

"Neji…"

Neji actually groaned in defeat.

"Top off while doing sexy dance." Gaara said rather smugly as he turned in his seat to look at Neji.

With a twitch of his eye Neji stood up and grabbed the top button of his button up collared black shirt.

He swallowed and—throwing away his pride—pushed the table away and straddled Gaara.

"Mmm…" The alcohol was getting to him—getting to everyone—Gaara moaned.

Neji reached out to caress Gaara's neck, sliding his hand down a bit as his first button popped open. His hand slid lower, caressing Gaara's chest in fluid strokes as the second button opened.

He started to grind down, his body moving silkily like a whore—third button.

Neji lewdly arched his chest toward Gaara, Gaara not hesitating to lick the exposed flesh—fourth button.

They moaned.

The hand that was stroking Gaara's chest moved upward to slightly tug at Gaara's soft red hair—fifth button.

Neji could feel the rest of the room's occupants' eyes staring intently at him and Gaara.

Sweat broke all over his body and his face flushed slightly but he continued.

His grinding never ceased and Gaara was hissing in pleasure, one thrust upward at Gaara's toned stomach made an involuntary moan slip out of them both—sixth button.

Neji settled his knees beside Gaara, wedging Gaara in between them as he arched up, his chest covering Gaara's face; Gaara's tongue lapping at his exposed, sweaty and flushed pale skin.

The hand he had on Gaara's hair delved itself deeper and pulled slightly harsher and with a 'pop' the seventh button was opened.

He let go of Gaara's hair and gripped the other hem of his shirt and shrugging his shirt off while grinding once down Gaara's erection and savoring Gaara's slick tongue devouring his sweaty flushed pale skin, Neji stood up and sat down on his seat.

Gaara and Neji equally panting heavily.

Naruto cleared his throat and the lust fog that suspended in the air cleared immediately.

They all took a swig of their alcohol.

Kiba gathered the dices in his one hand and threw them to the table with gritted teeth.

_Player to your left_

_Turn inside out_

_Bottom_

_As fast as you can_

Kiba raised his eyebrow and looked uncertainly at Kyuubi who was at his left.

Kyuubi grinned reassuringly. "Let's hear it."

"Uh… Kyuubi turn your bottom inside out as fast as you can." Kiba bit his lip as a smile started forming on his lips.

Kyuubi chuckled and exchanged a glance with Naruto.

He unbuckled his shoes and kicked them out of the way before quickly sliding off his skin tight black pants and turning it inside out before slipping it on again and buckling his shoes again.

Naruto laughed. "That was the worse dices you could have gotten, Kiba."

Kiba all but scowled.

"My turn." Neji murmured.

He picked up the dices and threw them gently on the table.

_Everyone_

_Rip off_

_Your choice_

_With your eyes closed_

Neji laughed at his luck.

"Everyone—they all perked up—rip off your top with your eyes closed."

Naruto smirked slightly and closed his eyes, he ripped his long yellow sleeves off.

Kyuubi closed his eyes, smiling smugly and pulled his black blazer off himself and flung it on the seat beside him.

Kiba groaned and closed his eyes as well as he ripped his red shirt off himself like a dog.

Gaara closed his eyes, his face devoid of emotion and tore off his tank top.

Sasuke was the last, he closed his eyes and smiled smugly, like Kyuubi, slid off his black blazer—something that really couldn't or needed to be ripped off.

Neji tilted his head, he didn't really enjoy anything with that decision of his but oh well he didn't need to rip off anything at least.

They all opened their eyes and Sasuke reached over for the dices and shook his fist before slowly letting the dices drop from inside his fist to the table one by one.

_Your choice_

_Put on_

_Nothing_

_Your choice_

Sasuke's eye twitched dangerously.

"Tch. Basically nothing. Naruto, your turn."

*~*~*yaoi*~*~*

One hour later and the room was heavy with pants, moans, groans, sexual desire, lust, whispers and the stench of their own sweat mixed with alcohol.

They had all—miraculously—not cum yet.

Naruto was left in his fishnet—that was sexy danced off but put back on—and his blue boots. His erection made him wince every time the exposed flesh was blown by cold air from the air conditioning unit.

Kyuubi was bare-chested; his boxers were the only thing left on him, a hungry Kiba that was wearing nothing but his shoes staring blatantly at the hidden erection.

Gaara was not better off, having only a shirt to cling on for safety from Neji's roaming hands.

Neji was still wearing his underwear and pants, perfectly safe from ogling except for his bare upper body.

Sasuke was looking painfully fuckable, wearing only his fishnet under his black shirt that V-ed down to his waist in the middle that made Naruto's eyes follow it to the exposed trail of pubic hair to Sasuke's very hard and erect cock.

Sasuke was actually extremely disappointed that Naruto's fishnet did not, in fact, cover his whole body.

They were all staring at each other's disheveled and delicious form as Naruto reached out for the dice again.

The game could end any time soon.

With a shuddering breath and while looking straight at Sasuke, Naruto released the dices.

_You_

Naruto gulped.

_Strip off_

_Socks or shoes_

_Your choice_

Naruto grinned.

One clothing left, he could lose any time now.

He stood up placed his right foot on the table.

His hands caressed his own thigh, sliding up to the top of his boots and sliding down the blue buckled and chained boot, slowly unbuckling and unchaining his foot all the while staring at Sasuke.

The boot eased its capture on his leg and foot and Naruto slid it off and to the floor.

He placed his foot on the floor and did the same with his left foot relishing in Sasuke's heated and wanting gaze.

Kyuubi grinned and took the dices from the table.

"I think we all just want the game to end so we could fuck each other senseless yeah?"

Naruto chuckled lightly.

The dices fell to the table, bouncing but not heard from the boom of their music in the room.

_Everyone_

_Rip off_

_Undergarment_

_While doing sexy dance_

"Everyone… rip off… your undergarment… while doing a sexy dance." Kyuubi stood up and gripped his boxers, he dipped his butt down to the floor like a slut and slid his boxers with him as he stood up; the boxers were left to pool down on his feet. "Game over."

Neji stood up and swung his hip in front of Gaara as he pulled his underwear down and let it slip off himself. "We both lose." He turned to Kyuubi.

"And the rest wins." Naruto smiled.

It took all of Sasuke's effort not to pounce Naruto right then and there as he saw Neji rip off Gaara's shirt and fling it to the table as they ground into each other.

Naruto slipped off his fishnet and sat down calmly on his seat as Kyuubi stood up and walked over to Sasuke.

Sasuke jerked his head forcefully away and looked at Kyuubi, feeling Naruto staring at him.

Kyuubi ducked to place his lips beside Sasuke's ear.

"I know you like Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "And?"

"I'll tell you now kid, Naruto isn't one for relationships. He fucks and leaves, that's it."

"Your point?"

"I tried to show you this: I told Naruto to do what he did tonight. You're still not backing out from him."

"Hn."

"Don't bitch when Naruto leaves you, I've warned you."

"He won't be able to just leave me." Sasuke bit out.

"Well you better hope for that with all your might because you'll end up getting hurt."

"I won't."

"Keep that attitude." Kyuubi leaned away and walked to a now naked Kiba.

Naruto watched in amusement as Kyuubi gave Naruto a quirked eyebrow that clearly said "Whatever, go for it." and was backing Kiba to the corner with a very inhuman grin.

He shook his head and turned to face Sasuke who was moving towards him with a lustful and determined look.

Naruto stood up and met Sasuke halfway, their bodies bumping each other as Naruto pushed Sasuke to a half concealed door in the room.

He flung it open and pushed Sasuke inside.

Sasuke stumbled before straightening himself up and scanning the room.

It was dimly lit, casting a red light to a huge and very comfortable looking couch. The room was elegantly decorated; paintings for the walls and fluffy carpets for the floor.

His observing was cut short as Naruto closed the door and locked it behind him.

Sasuke watched Naruto go to yet another music player as the sound proof door he had just locked blocked out the music and moans from the other room.

_Boom Boom Boom I want you in my room!_

Naruto grinned and turned toward Sasuke.

The room was suffocating and Sasuke felt like the air condition was broken because he was sweating profusely under Naruto's gaze as the latter stalked towards him in an cannibalistic manner.

Everything Naruto did was in slow motion, making Sasuke wonder if all this was his dream and he had passed out from too much alcohol in the other room or perhaps none of it ever happened.

Naruto's hand touched the nape of his hot neck and slid up his raven soft hair, caressing and massaging his head as lips feathered over his own and he could almost taste the sweet intoxicating flavor.

The other hand was sliding down his chest to his cock when suddenly something inside Sasuke snapped.

With a growl, he pushed Naruto down to the couch and straddled him.

Naruto groaned and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Don't be so confident dope, I'm pure seme."

Naruto's eyes lit up at the familiar words before Sasuke tore off the rest of his clothing and leant down to capture one of Naruto's nubs into the his mouth making Naruto moan.

"Fuck…" Sasuke ground down onto Naruto's equally unclothed cock, his lust and desire pulsing in his veins as unadulterated want from all those months of himself being sexually frustrated and waiting for the perfect guy flooded his senses.

His mind hazily registered the fact that Naruto was actually submissive when beneath someone else.

A/N

Pfff so... what do you think?

Yeah, cliffhanger eh? Don't kill me :P

You'll love the sex on the next chappie~

I'm working on the 6th chapter already O_O But I might make changes to 5 so you guys have to wait ^^

Please click on "Story Alert" to be noted on when the next chapters are out because I can't really tell you guys it's out all the time. HEH.

Review?

Proud member of the Yaoi Rebellion,

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2010-2013_


	5. Our Moments 5

**Title:** Our Moments

**Genre: **Romance & Humor

**Warnings:** This chapter includes: Gay men, YAOI, SEX, cold heartless attitude, er... OC Uchiha's.

**Summary:** There's a new boy in Konoha High and Sasuke has set his sights on him. What happens when Naruto, the new kid, is smart but too kind for his own good, allows Sasuke in his personal space? Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. M for later chapters. Expect hot and steamy sex just the way you want it.

PS. Thank you to all those who commented! I deeply appreciated them and you guys helped me!

**ENJOY!**

"Mmm… Sasuke…." Naruto moaned, arching up into Sasuke's pale lean body grinding down on him.

"Fuck, you're hot." Sasuke whispered to a tan neck, showering it with kisses and sucks. Naruto smirked and grabbed the Uchiha's pale ass in both his hands to help Sasuke grind down on him.

The room was filled with their moans and harsh breaths, the music lower in volume against their sex-induced noises.

Sasuke's hand trailed down, the hand smoothing over the hard muscles of Naruto's chest to a quivering stomach and down to a hard leaking cock.

"Nnn!" Naruto mewled, arching up even harder onto Sasuke's grinding body, the friction against their unclothed erections making them both grip whatever they were gripping harder.

Sasuke winced as Naruto gripped his hair tighter and even tighter when his hand reacted and squeezed the dripping cock of Naruto's in his hand.

"Get it... hah… On with!" Naruto panted harshly against Sasuke's sensitive earlobe.

Sasuke groaned and covered his hand that was massaging Naruto's cock in Naruto's pre-cum.

Once he deemed his hand lubricated enough with Naruto's actively leaking cock, he growled out: "Turn around."

With a glare of defiance, Naruto turned around to present Sasuke with his smooth expanse of skin that stretched like darker gold over his back and down to his ass that were being given extra attention by the Uchiha.

Sasuke wedged himself in between Naruto's legs and leaned forward, one hand spreading Naruto's ass cheeks.

His tongue poked out and a tentative lick was given to Naruto's twitching asshole.

"NnnAH!" Naruto arched up, his eyes closed in bliss and painful pleasure.

Sasuke licked the entrance again, receiving the same reaction, before inserting one of his pre-cum lubricated finger in the tight heat.

"Ahhh!"

"Mm… so fucking erotic." Sasuke watched in amused fascination as Naruto's heat sucked in his Naruto pre-cum lubricated finger and he inserted another one, relishing in the moans Naruto was making.

Sasuke pushed his finger in and out of the tight hole and inserted yet another finger, his Naruto pre-cum lubricated thumb pressing against the stretched and clenching asshole making Naruto squirm and mewl.

"Bastard… just fuck me already."

"So excited…"

"Shut the fuck up Uchiha."

Sasuke growled, amused.

He extricated his fingers and gripped Naruto's hip and pulled it upward, Naruto's ass now being shown off in the air.

His cock twitched at the sight but Naruto wasn't complaining, only panting harshly and glaring at him for taking his time.

Sasuke chuckled.

He half stood and positioned his hard now leaking cock in the entrance of Naruto's asshole and teased the hole again.

His hand guided his cock, swirling the head over Naruto's asshole, smearing his own pre-cum at the entrance before pushing in slowly.

"Augh." Naruto clenched his eyes shut tighter, his hands gripping the couch harshly.

With nothing but his own and Naruto's pre-cum as lubrication, Sasuke sucked in his breath and pushed in fully in one swift fluid motion.

He immediately shuddered, Naruto's asshole sucking him in. Sasuke leaned heavily against Naruto trying to catch his breath and feeling Naruto doing the same.

Harsh breaths were heard for about a minute before Sasuke started moving again, deeming it time to finally move.

The first thrust was shallow and the friction was so delicious, so harsh inside the velvety passage that kept sucking him in.

"God… Faster…" Naruto muttered.

Sasuke took pity and gripped Naruto's hair and pulled him up to throw his upper body to rest on the head of the couch; Naruto craned his neck to glare at him.

He smirked and rammed his cock in the velvet heat hard.

"FUCK!" Naruto turned his head around involuntarily and arched his neck, shouting loudly over the music.

"There?" Sasuke playfully grunted and slammed hard again, this time relishing in Naruto's shout but not stopping to see the reaction.

The wet slick sound of skin slapping against skin filled Sasuke's ears, making him shiver and want pulsed in his vein and down to his groin.

"Nnngh fuck."

Naruto was gripping the couch pillows tightly, feeling it rip slightly under his fingers. He could care less. All he could feel at that moment was Sasuke gripping onto his hips for extra help as Sasuke pulled him towards his cock and slammed into his prostate relentlessly.

He was sobbing in the pleasure and he didn't know when he started. Choked moans and cries of pleasure filled both their ears and Sasuke had his eyes closed in ecstasy as he felt the telltale sign of the coiling pleasure uncurling in the pit of his stomach.

"Sasuuuke…" Naruto moaned.

If Sasuke were the least bit coherent in thinking he might've noticed the way Naruto was gripping onto the pillows about to cum and how he moaned like a whore when fucked in contrast to the powerful attitude when not in bed but Sasuke was too far gone in his own ecstasy as he was now spastically slamming his cock in Naruto's heat.

Naruto audibly swallowed before releasing a hoarse shout of Sasuke's name.

His cum squirted out and sprayed out under him on the couch and his walls tightened just as Sasuke was slamming back in with a surprised groan.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, his orgasm hurtling towards him faster and faster.

Naruto's inner walls tightened on him mercilessly and as Sasuke hit Naruto's prostate the walls tightened so strongly Sasuke thought he'd faint after his orgasm was violently coaxed out of him.

Sasuke cursed and shouted Naruto's name, his cum coating the inside of Naruto and he let out a possessive growl before slumping sideways to lay on the couch, vaguely aware of Naruto's cum sticking onto him from the couch.

Naruto, still being clutched by Sasuke on the hips, fell on top of the heaving Uchiha also equally heaving.

They laid there for a while, debating in their mind whether they should stand up and get dressed or if they should just wait until morning.

Sasuke was too tired to even try to push Naruto away neither did he want to so he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and hugged Naruto close to him, the words of Kyuubi drifting back to his mind and haunting him.

*~*~*SasuNaru*~*~*

The birds chirped happily as the sun rose, casting a yellow warm gaze across the pristine and well-kept back garden of Sensei Tsunade's mansion.

Sasuke rubbed his closed eyes with his fist and groaned for the tenth time that morning.

How the fuck did the couch become so soft and big?

Oh right, I'm an idiot.

He opened his eyes and blinked. "…"

No doubt it was Naruto's house. The portrait staring straight at him from across the room was definitely the sunshine he fell for.

Sasuke grumbled and swung his legs over the bed.

How the hell did I end up in Naruto's house?

He stood up and padded across the room to what he assumed was the bathroom and swung it open.

Wrong door.

Sasuke closed the dressing room door and swung another door open.

There we go…

He stepped in and blinked.

The bathroom was huge, even bigger than his own with a Jacuzzi at the side, a shower next to it and a sink complete with many different arrays of toothpaste, unopened and opened toothbrushes, combs, gels, cologne, lotion, colored contacts and hair dyes.

"What the hell…?" Sasuke walked over to the huge and illogical sink and blinked.

Why would Naruto need colored contacts and hair dyes?

Figuring Naruto wouldn't want him to snoop around, he picked up an unopened toothbrush and tore off the plastic and opened the water while throwing the wrapper in the waste basket that opened automatically beside the sink.

Sasuke shook his head at the excessive amount of technology that he noticed in the… bathroom only.

He brushed his teeth, using Naruto's toothpaste and cup and spat the last gargle of water out of his mouth before setting down the cup to its original place and placed his toothbrush beside Naruto's orange one.

Sasuke scanned the sink table for face soap and found a tube for facial wash and picked it up.

He squirted some onto his one hand while the other opened the faucet and splashed his face with water. Sasuke rubbed his hand together, the soap bubbling and slathered it over his face.

Sasuke massaged his face with closed eyes and then ran his fingers through the flowing water and cupped to gather water in his hands as he splashed his face a few times and reached over to a fluffy orange face towel to wipe his face off.

He stretched and looked at his tousled hair critically before picking up a brush and combing his hair.

Once he deemed himself fresh looking enough, he stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to the main door to let himself out.

"Naruto, we have a party tonight."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and followed the voices, walking down the length of the corridor.

"Another one?"

That was Naruto's voice…

The end of the corridor was near, Sasuke hurried his steps.

"Yes, you know what to do right?"

If Sasuke were right… he was fairly sure that was Kyuubi's voice.

He stopped at the end of the corridor and searched for the voices.

Oh. Down there.

Sasuke tilted his head a bit as he saw Naruto and Kyuubi talking with sullen faces and started going down the winding stairs.

_Tack. Tack._

Naruto looked up, meeting Sasuke's eyes. "Oh hey, you're awake."

"Yeah, what are you guys talking about?"

Kyuubi answered. "Nothing, just an event tonight. Breakfast is ready, you can eat with Naruto." The red head stood up and left but not before exchanging a meaningful glance at Naruto.

The latter nodded with a tense smile that brightened as soon as the blue eyes turned to Sasuke.

"Come on, Sasuke. Let's eat."

Sasuke nodded absentmindedly as he followed the terse blonde to the dining room.

"Can I go with you to the event tonight, Naruto?"

"No." Sasuke looked up quickly at the fast answer. "I mean—no, sorry."

"What's wrong?"

He wasn't stupid. Meaningful glances, terse form and fast answers; something was up.

"Nothing. You don't need to know if there is anyway." Naruto said with a trace of annoyance.

Sasuke reached out to the blonde and laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey, don't you trust me?"

The blonde whirled around and gripped his hand. His smile promising sadistic pleasure; despite himself, Sasuke shuddered. "Just because we've been friendly and we've fucked doesn't mean you're important to me. Don't think our fuck meant anything. We're friends who fucked each other, nothing else. Now, let's eat."

With that, the blue eyed boy released Sasuke's hand and turned around to sit on the table.

Sasuke's eyes were slightly wider but he snapped out of it. "Naruto, what do you mean it didn't mean anything? Friends? What are you playing at?"

Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not playing at anything. Of course it didn't mean anything. Friends fucking each other—why should it mean anything?"

"_He fucks and leaves, that's it."_

No. He was not being left.

Sasuke stalked over to the eating blonde and grabbed the blue shirt he was wearing. "You know very well that I like you or I wouldn't have done any of the shit I've done!"

"Is this really my problem Sasuke? I thought Kyuubi told you not to bitch about it?"

The raven's grip faltered a bit at the remembrance but gripped it once again with new strength. "For one Naruto, yes, it is really your problem because I'm going to make it your problem."

"Oh?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"Listen up Naruto; you call me a bastard, don't you? Well, I've got reason to act it now because you're more of a bastard than I am!" Sasuke reared back his fist and punched the blonde face that he loved so much.

Naruto's eyes were closed, an angry red mark on his face as he cringed his face in pain.

The azure eyes snapped open with anger. "Fuck, stop being such a baby about this! I've got guys before who took this better than you did! Last night was for fun put that in your brain, Uchiha!"

"Fun? Losing my virginity to you was just for the sake of fun?" Sasuke seethed.

For once in that morning, the blonde looked surprised, anger diminishing at the revelation. "You, you were a virgin?"

Sasuke laughed bitterly. "What? It actually changes things?"

"You flaunted yourself to me like a lustful bastard! You can't be a virgin! No—fuck—this isn't even my problem! You _chose _to lose your virginity to me."

"It's because I like you, you fucking bastard moron!"

Naruto smiled softly. "Sasuke, you aren't the first to say that to me. I'm sorry if you lost your virginity just for the sake of my fun but it was really your choice."

"Why?"

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why doesn't it mean anything?"

An audible gulp sounded from a tan throat. "Because Sasuke, fucking is just for my pleasure. I like playing games before fucking anyone. I didn't know you were a virgin but I also didn't know that you'd be such a kid at dealing with this. Just leave after you eat breakfast." Naruto stood up. "I'll see you at school."

Sasuke couldn't do anything. He couldn't. It just hurt so fucking much. Why did the blonde think that way? Was it… Was he the only one who felt anything?

An hour later, Sasuke was getting in the Uzumaki limo, headed to his mansion.

All I have to do is think about how to make Naruto like me and then he wouldn't want to leave me.

*~*~*SasuNaru*~*~*

"Wasn't that too harsh little brother?"

Naruto looked up from his position on his bed as Kyuubi entered his room.

"Hm. He seems to really like me Kyuu but I don't know… I don't think I'd be able to give up all the awaiting conquests of winning guys to me and leaving them, you know?"

"Should I blame myself for this? Ever since your girlfriend left you, you've been so obsessed with doing the same to people." Kyuubi sat down on Naruto's bed.

"Why should you be blamed? You did nothing but cheer me up and keep throwing me parties for me to like another person." Naruto closed his eyes and laid back on his bed.

"Exactly, that's where you started this game of yours. You know… it wouldn't be so bad if you settled down with one person." Kyuubi allowed his body to fall back on the bed and laid down beside Naruto.

"And be left again? No thanks." Naruto replied firmly.

"What if Sasuke won't leave you?"

Naruto sat up and glared at his brother. "Is there something you want to tell me? Why are you telling me to settle down with one guy all of a sudden? Is there something special with Sasuke?"

"He was… full of emotion about you yesterday. I warned him about you leaving after fucking right?" Kyuubi stared back at Naruto.

Naruto backed down and laid back down again. "Yeah."

"He told me you wouldn't be able to just leave him. He said it with so much conviction… I can't help but think he might be the person you've been waiting for. The one who'd never leave you and always stay by your side."

Naruto sighed softly. "Kyuu… I'm the future of Tsunade's school… I can't destroy my name by having a boy as my lover."

"Forget the business first because it won't be any problem. Sasuke is from the Uchiha, people don't go against them."

Naruto remained silent.

"You'll be fine…"

"Who'd want to send their kids to a school owned by a gay guy? They'd think their children will turn out homosexual."

Kyuubi smiled. "No… they wont't. Tsunade's school is the best in the country. No one would pass up the chance to go to her school."

"That's the point. It's the best and if I take over, a gay guy who has a boy lover, it will taint and ruin the reputation." Naruto blew a bang out of his face.

"Look, people wouldn't care—"

"There are many homophobes out there."

Kyuubi sighed. "I'm sure Sasuke would be able to do something about it."

"Why are you so bent on the Uchiha?"

"Because… Itachi, remember him? He's Sauske's older brother. You know how smart my 'Tachi is."

"Itachi, you're still together with that guy?"

"Yes but never mind that—give Sasuke a chance to be with you. He's smart enough to know what he wants and to never let go. I'm pretty sure it's obvious he wants you."

"Wants change! If I'm not his want any more then I'll be left again."

"You like him don't you? Trust in him."

"It doesn't matter if I like him or not. I can't trust him either—to not leave me."

"It matters. You like him right?"

"… yeah."

*~*~*SasuNaru*~*~*

The main door to the Uchiha mansion opened, a faint rumble of a car engine fading away quickly behind the youngest Uchiha.

"Morning little brother, you finally came home." Itachi greeted.

"'Tachi-nii… do you have a boyfriend?"

Itachi smiled. "What's this? You're in love?"

"Just answer, will you?" Sasuke replied, irritated.

"Well, yeah I do. What about it?"

"I just lost my virginity last night with the guy I like and who I did it with just…" Sasuke sighed. "He told me it meant nothing and well, we argued and it amounted to nothing and—how do I get him?"

Itachi stared at his little brother for a while. "What exactly did he say?"

It was so nice to be Itachi's little brother; they rarely have anything to be embarrassed with. So Sasuke spilled everything he remembered of what Naruto told him to his own brother.

"You know, those lines are oddly similar to the meanings of what my boyfriend told me the first time we did it."

Sasuke raised his head in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah, what's your boy's name?"

"Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki."

Itachi's eyes widened in shock and he looked at his little brother with a 'please don't tell me…' smile. "Do you happen to know Kyuubi?"

Sasuke blinked. "Um… yes."

"Ah… well Sasuke, just keep hitting on Naruto. I'm sure my Kyuubi put in a good word for you to Naruto since he's my boyfriend."

"W—what? You and Kyuubi are going out with each other?"

"Well… _doing _each other seems to be a better way to say it."

Sasuke raised his palm and face palmed. "Less information! More advice! Ne?"

"That was all the advice you needed."

"What?"

Itachi covered one of his ears. "Just keep hitting on him and don't leave his side, ever. They have issues of fear of being left."

"Should I start forcing myself in Naruto's house to sleep with him, eat with him, bath with him—"

Itachi pushed Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke fell to the floor with a thump. "Don't get a nose bleed while thinking about it, foolish little brother!"

Sasuke laughed sheepishly. "Um… so what do you think? Should I pack my bags?"

"No, you have to leave him for him, you know. Plus, you'll get tired."

"If it'll show the idiot how much I love him and won't leave him then I'd do it."

"Love already?" Itachi leered.

"I'm going to my room. Thanks, nii-san!" Sasuke scrambled to stand up and briskly walked to his room—because Uchiha's don't run. No, they don't.

Three hours later, after a refreshing bath and much staring out the window, Sasuke had come up with a plan for tonight.

He was going to crash the party of Naruto's but where was it? Would Itachi have been invited?

Sasuke closed his door behind him and walked over to Itachi's room and knocked. He twisted the door knob and entered. "Itachi?"

His brother looked up. "Hn?"

"Did… Kyuu invite you to a party tonight by any chance?"

"Party? No—"

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard. And they're like, it's better than yours. Damn right, it's better than yours—_

Sasuke tilted his head at the song blasting itself from his brother's cell phone, sang by Goodnight Nurse.

"Hello?" His brother asked the person on the other end of the line.

"Kyuu,—Tonight?—Funny, Sasuke was just asking me about it." Itachi smirked at Sasuke. "Sure—You want me to—Are you sure?—Won't Naruto get mad?—No, he wants to—Okay, see you there." Itachi snapped his phone shut and his smirk changed to a smile.

"Kyuubi wants you to go to the party tonight."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why?"

Itachi grinned. "Because he knows I won't leave him and figured he'd bet on you as Naruto's lover."

Sasuke smirked. "Really now?"

"Yes, now go get dressed. Our companies' partners will be attending as well and the party starts two hours from now."

"Two hours—so why should I prep now?"

Itachi smirked. "Foolish little brother! You can use up the one hour in Naruto's house and forcing yourself on the blonde! Oh and… you'll learn something new as well."

"What?"

"Not telling. Now go get dressed!"

Sasuke adopted his annoyed look. "You just want to see Kyuubi!" He pointed out accusingly.

Itachi smiled. "Oh, you found out? But then you want to see Naruto anyway."

Sasuke frowned a bit. "Maybe not so soon… he just…—ah, I'll go get dressed now." Sasuke darted out Itachi's room and slammed the door shut as soon as he entered his own.

Maybe not so soon… he just rejected me and spit at my feelings hours ago after all.

TBC.

A/N

Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry for the late update of this story.

My mind has been blank for the past few days! My writings sucked and finally, after many panics and hopeless feelings, today, I found the will to write the story and a plot just sort of wrote itself! I'm so happy to have finished this 5th chapter. It has been a struggle to me.

I mentioned in the last chapter that I was done with it, right? I deleted everything. Hehe…

I hope you guys like it! And look forward to my next chapter!

Please click on "Story Alert" to know when the next chapter is up!

Review ^^

Proud member of the YAOI Rebellion,

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2010-2013_


	6. Our Moments 6

**Title:** Our Moments

**Genre: **Humor & Romance

**Warnings:** This chapter includes: Gay men, Shounen-Ai, Party scene, slight drugs, wounds, slight blood, fainting, OC Uchihas and a fleeting bastard Sai.

**Summary:** There's a new boy in Konoha High and Sasuke has set his sights on him. What happens when Naruto, the new kid, is smart but too kind for his own good, allows Sasuke in his personal space? Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. M for later chapters. Expect hot and steamy sex just the way you want it.

**ENJOY!**

The main doors to the mansion of Tsunade creaked open, a pale hand gripping the door. The mansion was silent, maids going about making no sound as they hung up decorations and fixed the large living room into a very extravagant function room.

One stopped and bowed at the guests who stepped inside with grace and poise, their impeccable suits neatly pressed.

The taller of the two guests smiled and the maid left once again to do her duties before the owner of the house would come home from her long business trip.

Itachi silently walked the length of the room to the stairs and motioned for his little brother to go up with him.

They padded through the carpeted hall making no sound pervade the serene yet slightly tense atmosphere.

Sasuke stopped walking and glanced slightly to his side where Naruto's door was closed and gave a longing stare. His brother looked back at him and shook his head slightly, continuing to walk down the hall.

The younger Uchiha boy's shoulder slumped slightly as he obediently followed his brother down the hall.

Itachi turned to his side and lightly turned a door knob, pushing the door open for his little brother to get in and him as well.

The door clicked silently shut behind them and Itachi looked up with a smile at the occupant of the room.

Kyuubi's red hair waved lazily from the gentle gusts of wind coming from the open window behind him, his sparkling eyes staring directly back at Itachi's and a smile formed on the handsome face.

"Itachi… I missed you." Was the simple greeting as the two met each other in the middle of the room and hugged.

Sasuke sighed.

Itachi let go of Kyuubi. "So, what did you want to tell me and my brother?"

Kyuubi flopped down on his bed and gazed at his ceiling. "Sasuke, my brother might be hard to deal with. He had a… very sad but none the less forgotten past. His girlfriend left him at the time he was mourning our parents' death and it left a very serious blow to his emotional stability. Of course, he did forget the girl but the pain and fear is still there and… well, I don't really know how you plan on making him understand you won't leave him but… I'll be here to give you support."

"Thank you." Sasuke said softly but sincerely not knowing what else to add to his sentence.

Itachi sat down on Kyuubi's bed and cracked his neck in a subtle way to make Kyuubi know of his presence once again.

"Hmm… right." Kyuubi mused. "Kisame is coming as well."

Itachi started and sat up straighter.

Sasuke looked like he remembered something and glared at his brother accusingly.

His older brother looked up and waved a dismissing hand. "I am not cheating on Kisame. We broke up a long time ago."

Sasuke gave one last suspicious glare before looking at nothing again, pondering on what to do with Naruto.

"Why is Kisame coming now? I thought he was working in a famous company abroad?" Itachi questioned.

Kyuubi raised his hand and closed it in a fist before opening it again and repeating it, staring wonderingly. "Actually, I told him to get a rest and invited him to the party."

"Why?"

"Wouldn't it be fun? I invited everyone else."

"Everyone else?" Itachi asked.

"Yes! Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and you." Kyuubi answered.

"Hey,"

Both boys looked up with a startled expression at Sasuke who looked slightly pissed at their lack of remembrance that he was still in the room.

"How did you meet Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

Itachi laughed, hard. "Isn't it quite obvious?" Sasuke glared. "This party, little brother! I told you our company partners are also attending. Obviously since I handle the company along with father I have gone to parties similar to this and met Kyuubi in one of them."

Sasuke released an exhale in a not so subtle way of indicating his boredom.

Kyuubi took pity. "Go to my brother's room." At Sasuke's hesitance, he added; "I don't think my brother would throw you out. Just don't mention the sex and be sweet. He's such a softie when it comes to people being sweet to him."

Sasuke opened his mouth. "If he's such a softie for people being sweet to him then how did he manage not to have another relationship after his girlfriend?"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "You really think that guys would pick themselves up after his rejection and become sweet to him to woo him back? Of course not! They seduced him and tried to use drugs. At that point, I just had to beat the hell out of them in outrage so they never came back."

Sasuke's mouth quirked and his eye twitched. "Very… good." Sasuke laughed. "Seriously? Am I the only decent person he played with?"

Kyuubi puffed his cheeks in annoyance. "Of course not!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Alright! Alright! All the people he's been playing with are usually people I invited to our house from night clubs I go to with Itachi. I figured it'd just be something to keep his mind off the pain and fear but it sorta—"

"Back fired." Itachi finished.

"Yes." Kyuubi sighed and rubbed his temple.

Sasuke huffed. "YOU GUYS! It's all your faults!" Sasuke shouted in outrage.

Kyuubi raised his hand and waved it dismissively while Itachi covered his ears in annoyance. "Shut up, will you?" Itachi glared.

"Yes, you should. Naruto will not be happy to hear you shouting and breaking the serene silence of this house." Kyuubi stated.

Suddenly, the door to Kyuubi's room banged open and Sasuke, resting his back on it, was pushed harshly and consequently hit his head on Kyuubi's desk.

With a groan, the younger Uchiha closed his eyes and brought his hands up to the slightly bleeding wound on his head and childishly curled himself into a fetus position.

Itachi stood up immediately to go over to his little brother's side when Kyuubi's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

He glared and was about to rip himself out of his boyfriend's hold when he whipped his head around to see who opened the door so strongly.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi started in a scolding tone. "Look what you did to Sasuke! Go fix him up!" When Naruto didn't move and just stared in horror at Sasuke's groaning, bleeding and slightly shaking form, Kyuubi grit his teeth. "Now!"

Naruto jumped slightly startled and rushed over to Sasuke's side, trying to make Sasuke let him see the wound but in pain, Sasuke folded into him even more.

An audible gulp sounded from the terrified tan face that was starting to pale as Naruto scooped Sasuke up into his arms and hurried to his room.

"You!" Naruto cried in a panic tone at a maid passing by who looked at him in alarm and worry. "Open the door, please!"

The maid took one glance at Sasuke's balled up form and hurriedly opened the door for Naruto.

Naruto briskly walked into his room and laid Sasuke gently on his bed and turned to the maid still standing outside his open room. "Please bring the First-Aid Kit immediately."

The maid nodded and ran to the direction of the stairs leaving Naruto's room open but Naruto could hardly care. He sat down beside Sasuke's pained form and gently stroked the raven hair.

"Shh… I'm sorry, Sasuke, I didn't know you were there. Let me see the wound." Naruto said comfortingly.

Sasuke opened his watery black eyes and looked at Naruto.

"Let me see." Naruto repeated as the maid came in his room, panting.

The kit was set down on Naruto's opened palm and the maid bowed before closing the door to Naruto's room in her exit.

With shaking hands, Sasuke slowly revealed his deep bleeding wound and looked pleadingly at Naruto to make it better.

Naruto scrunched his face up in worry before releasing the raven hair he was stroking and using both his hands to open the kit he was handed.

He pulled out a cotton ball and a bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide.

Sasuke flinched as his body reacted to the impending stinging the cleansing of his wound would probably cause and Naruto looked at him with gentle eyes. "Don't worry, this won't hurt."

Black eyes looked at him disbelievingly and Naruto smiled. "Hydrogen Peroxide is famous for its solution because it doesn't hurt when you cleanse wounds with it."

Sasuke relaxed a bit but was tense none the less as the pain of his wound still stung.

Naruto poured some of the contents of the bottle onto the cotton and brushed away Sasuke's hair from the wound before dabbing at it gently.

Sasuke flinched in reflex before calming down as much as he could from the constant stinging of his wound. Surprisingly, the cleanser did not add to the stinging. He gripped Naruto's shirt to refrain from groaning from his wounds' pain.

The blonde smiled a bit as he deposited the used ball covered in blood on the waste basked near his bed and took another cotton ball, repeating his earlier actions three more times before the blood was cleaned and beads of blood coming from the deep wound was the only thing left.

He dabbed at it for a while before hurriedly taking another bottle out of the kit and pouring some of the green bottle's brown liquid onto a new cotton ball.

Naruto dabbed at the wound once again with a Hydrogen Peroxide wet ball to clean the bead of blood that oozed out again and then threw it into his waste basket and dabbing at the wound with the cotton he just poured some of the green bottle's content with.

The ball was thrown in the waste basked together with the others and Naruto picked out a circle sized band aid from the kit and ripped it open with his teeth.

He covered the wound with the flesh colored band aid and stroked Sasuke's hair back into place to cover the wound and felt the hair to be slightly sticky.

The tan blonde sighed as he felt the dried blood on the hair and was about to ask Sasuke if he wanted to take a bath when he noticed the raven's grip on his shirt was gone.

He blinked as he watched Sasuke peacefully sleeping, his eyes closed and the hand that was earlier gripping his shirt to be on Naruto's lap.

"Hmm…" Naruto tapped his chin as he pondered on a way to get Sasuke's hair cleaned without waking Sasuke up. "Ah…"

He stood up after gently placing Sasuke's hand on the bed and walked into his bathroom.

Naruto picked up a dark blue towel as well as an Aquazorb towel. He sauntered over to his sink and opened the tap, placing the dark blue towel under it and squeezing it until the excess water was gone after closing the tap.

He walked back into his room and sat down beside Sasuke's sleeping form and placed the Aquazorb towel on his lap as he gently placed Sasuke's blood dried hair on top of his palm and started cleaning it with the wet dark blue towel.

As soon as he deemed the hair to be clean, he exchanged the dirty towel with the Aquazorb towel on his lap.

Naruto squeezed Sasuke's damp hair with the Aquazorb towel and stayed in position for 2 minutes before letting go and grinning at his favorite towel.

The Aquazorb towel was the cutting edge towel technology, one of the amazing things about it was its rapid dry time.

He gathered the two towels and threw it into his laundry basket before grabbing a brush from his bathroom that he was sure Sasuke used this morning and resumed his position on the bed to gently brush Sasuke's hair.

The raven moaned in his sleep and moved to Naruto's warm form.

Naruto froze and watched Sasuke snuggle his thigh and grip his pants, mewling like a kitty.

With a nervous gulp, Naruto continued brushing Sasuke's hair, loving the cashmere touch and mirror shine of the blue tinted hair.

His door opened with a creak and he looked up at his brother.

"Kyuu?"

Kyuubi smiled softly at the scene. "How's his wound?"

"I cleaned it and he fell asleep." Naruto gestured to the sleeping raven as his hand did not cease in its brushing.

"Sorry for yelling earlier." Kyuubi apologized.

"It's okay… Why are they here anyway? I thought Sasuke left already."

"I invited Itachi to the party and told him to bring Sasuke." Kyuubi answered.

Naruto opened his mouth before closing it with a sigh. "Are you trying to be a match maker?"

"No, I'm trying to make you understand that Sasuke is the boy you've been waiting for."

Naruto sighed again. "You don't know that."

"The boy's willing to prove it." Kyuubi argued.

"So?" Naruto shot back.

"Allow him to." Kyuubi leveled his gaze at his younger brother.

With a defeated look at his older brother, Naruto looked back at Sasuke. "Fine." He leaned down to put a gentle kiss on Sasuke's wound and stood up, brush in hand and turned to walk back in his bathroom. "Does this mean I have to change his clothes into something… more appropriate for our wild party?"

Kyuubi smiled in glee. "Yep!"

Naruto turned around and glared. "You planned this didn't you?"

"I didn't plan that wound on the boy's head." He pointed at Sasuke.

Naruto bristled. "It was an accident. Go already. I'll fix the Uchiha up. We'll be down when the party starts."

*~*~*SasuNaru*~*~*

"Hey, Naruto! Want something to drink?" Kiba shouted from across the floor.

"Damn it Kiba! Stop shouting and come here! And fucking yes! I want one!" Naruto shook his blonde head that now had pink streaks before turning to the person who stuck to him all night long. He didn't care about that but it his side was starting to sweat from the constant body heat beside him. "Sasuke, what the heck are you doing?"

"… I'm following you, aren't I?" Was the dry reply.

Naruto's eye twitched. "Yes… why? Go mingle! The rest of the Akatsuki got invited by Kyuubi."

"I'm aware of that." Sasuke replied before forcefully locking his arm with Naruto's.

"So… why are you stuck to me like a leech?" Naruto cried, frustrated.

Sasuke glared. "Dance with me."

The blonde sighed, annoyed, before grinning at Kiba, who was fighting his way through the dancing crowd with his drink.

"Thanks, Kiba!" Naruto said, cheerfully and took his drink, taking a swig.

"No problem, Naru. What's the occasion anyway? How come Kyuubi called us all?"

"Eh… Granny came home just a while ago. She loves her sake and she loves her parties too!" Naruto joyfully replied.

"Really? Sounds like Tsunade!"

"Idiot. Tsunade _is _Naruto's grandmother." Sasuke hissed, annoyed that Kiba was taking the blonde's attention away from him.

"Oh right! I forgot!" Kiba barked out laughter. "Oh hey, Sasu, what the heck are you doing latched onto Naruto like that? Shouldn't you like… talk with the others?"

"I agree." Naruto sighed.

"No." Sasuke simply said.

"Why?"

"Because I want to be with the person I love tonight." Sasuke winced mentally.

Damn cheesy.

The blonde became rigid before ripping his tan arm away from the pale one. "Stop playing, Sasuke. Get over it. C'mon, Kiba."

Sasuke growled in frustration as Naruto walked away with the mutt.

"Damn you have problems, brother. Can't even keep Naruto to you?"

The raven whirled around. "Where the fuck did you come from? And leave me alone! I'll get him back."

"Stop. Stop. You're overdoing it." Itachi grabbed his little brother's arm in a firm grip.

"Then _what _do you suppose I do?" The younger Uchiha asked with a dangerous tone.

"Huh. Maybe… Well, I'm sure the blonde likes you so play with fire." Itachi rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Play with… fire." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Yes!" The older Uchiha grinned. "Play with jealousy. See, pick a random girl and ask her to dance! Or better yet, a boy. Ask a boy and I'm sure Naruto would not be able to stop himself from tearing you away from him. Or her." He added as an afterthought.

The raven frowned silently.

It did not sound pleasing to dance with another _male_. And females just… no. But if it would make Naruto jealous then… he wasn't oppose to that… was he?

"Little bro, be fast in thinking. Naruto seems to have gotten an interest with look-alike over there."

Sasuke snapped his head up and scanned the crowd for his blonde.

"Sai…" He hissed. "Damn cousin."

Itachi laughed. "Hm, see, he does like you."

"What am I supposed to do after he tears me away from the male I'll be dancing with?" Sasuke inquired.

The taller of the two rubbed his chin thoughtfully again. "Kiss Naruto? Tell him you will only love him?"

"… That will make me look like a slut somehow. And besides, isn't Naruto afraid of being replaced?" Sasuke cringed his face in disgust.

His brother hit him in the head. "Idiot. Naruto's afraid of being left not replaced. Though… I guess you have a point… Being replaced is the same as being left."

"Actually, it's a lot worse. And you're supposed to be the genius son of our family?" Sasuke smirked.

Itachi merely rolled his eyes. "Well… go seduce Naruto again then. What else can you do?"

"… Damn Sai." Sasuke muttered before ripping his way through the crowd to Naruto.

No, he wasn't going to seduce Naruto. Kyuubi said be sweet, right? Well, fine. He'd throw away his damn pride and reputation for the blonde tonight.

"Naruto?"

Said person turned around with a lost look. "Huh?"

Sasuke took his time in glaring at his cousin before spitting out a question. "Did you make him drunk, you damn bastard?"

Sai grinned cheekily. "Why? Is there something wrong little cousin?"

Before Sasuke could even throw himself bodily at his cousin to cause bodily harm, his brother's voice materialized from behind him once again.

"Sai, you might want to leave before I break your bones for my brother's sake... again."

Sai narrowed his eyes before huffing and leaving the two Uchihas.

A pale hand reached up to rub an equally pale temple, the owner sighing in exhaustion as the black eyes drooped slightly.

He was going to get a migraine out of this party if it was going to continue for an hour more.

He looked up at the tan perfection that he loved so much, the marred cheeks were covered in a sheen of sweat. A pink tongue darted out to wet the dry peach lips.

Naruto didn't look better off than he did and it was probably because he was drunk. Unless his damn cousin dared to put something in Naruto's drink. The blue eyes were swimming in confusion and battling decisions that was making the normally sparkling eyes lose its shine, causing it to dull and glaze over as if the person was dizzy.

Sasuke jumped into attention as the observation snapped at him. "Naruto?"

The blonde didn't respond, his mouth opening and closing as if in a daze.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sasuke asked nervously as the blonde began to sway slightly.

Again, no response aside from the closing and opening of the mouth and now, eyes as well.

Sasuke reached out a pale hand to lightly grip the blonde's shoulder. "Naruto?"

A startled gasp slipped out of the raven's cherry lips as Naruto collapsed onto him.

The more than usual pale Uchiha had his eyes comically wide as he tried to carry the fainted boy's form away from his own as much as he can in his shocked state.

His brother was beside him in a heartbeat, helping him carry the lifeless but breathing weight off himself.

Kyuubi was there as well, a worried face on as their grandmother, Tsunade, walked over briskly.

"What happened to Naruto?" Tsunade demanded.

Kyuubi quickly replied. "He's not high tolerant of alcohol, grandmo—"

"—that's not it. Naruto does not collapse because of alcohol."

Itachi grimaced. "Sai probably put something in Naruto's drink."

Tsunade shot Itachi a sharp glance. "Why would he be doing that in a party?" She asked with a dangerous edge, severely protective of her favorite grandson.

"Uh…" Itachi mumbled.

Tsunade turned to glare at the other Uchiha. "Well?"

Sasuke jerked back in surprise.

"Tsuande," Itachi started. "I believe it's because Sai somehow found out that Sasuke loves Naruto."

The older woman's eyes flashed. "Again with my grandson, Itachi?"

"I'm terribly sorry about my cousin's terrible behavior. He always had something against me and my brother and since we both like our particular Uzumaki's..." Itachi laughed awkwardly.

Tsunade sighed. "This is the first time I have seen Naruto faint. The time Sai made Kyuubi faint, it wasn't his first." Itachi shrugged his shoulders apologetically. "This is the _last _time I want to see Naruto faint Sasuke, got that?"

Sasuke gulped and nodded.

As soon as Tsuande left the three boys to deal with her favorite grandson they all released an exhale of relief.

"Sorry, my grandmother loves us too much." Kyuubi apologized to Sasuke.

The young Uchiha blinked before standing up from his awkward position under Naruto and proceeding to scoop Naruto up in a bridal style, the two older boys smirking as the earlier scene of the opposite flashed in their minds.

"I'll… go take Naruto up to his room." As Kyuubi made to follow, Sasuke added. "I'll take care of Naruto, you guys have fun. I owe him for lending me his clothes and dressing my wound earlier." He dismissed.

The red head tilted his head as he watched the young Uchiha leave with his brother in his arms. Itachi stepped forward and circled his waist with his right arm. "Leave them be for now."

"Right…" Kyuubi agreed hesitantly as he turned to scowl at the obviously drunk and painfully oblivious guests who continued to party.

Up on the second floor, Sasuke was wincing under the heavy weight of Naruto. "Dobe… damn heavy for someone of his size."

Even smaller than me and I weigh lighter! …Probably the delicious muscles.

Sasuke kicked open the door to Naruto's room and smirked as it miraculously opened for him and half-ran to Naruto's bed before dropping the dead weight on it.

He turned around to close the door and walked back to Naruto, fixing the boy's position on the bed to make the slumbering boy more comfortable.

Generously taking off Naruto's shoes and socks for him, Sasuke carried Naruto in his arms once again before laying him back down gently so that the blonde head was now resting on a soft pillow.

Sasuke went in the blonde's bathroom and cleaned himself up, not bothering to take off his clothes as he took off his shoes and socks, laying them beside Naruto's.

He turned on the air con in the room before jumping slightly as the cool air hit his sweaty skin and rushing over to Naruto's now shivering form.

"Shit." He cursed as he scooped up Naruto into his arms once again and hurried in the bathroom, somehow managing to close the door to shut out the cold wind and placed Naruto in the Jacuzzi that he now realized, doubled as a bath tub complete with a shower head.

He undressed Naruto of the clothes he was wearing, fighting down a blush as he slipped off the orange boxers and stared unabashedly at the limp but inviting penis.

Sasuke bit his lip as his eyes trailed over rock hard abs to a tempting neck and to the lips he wanted to kiss so badly.

The raven picked up a pail and placed it under the taps on the Jacuzzi before turning them on. He flinched slightly at the cold water that soon turned warm. Lifting the now heavy filled pail out of the tub and onto the floor beside his form, he watched in light wondering eyes as the water gently poured from the tap and washed over Naruto's lying form before pressing the button on top of the tap causing the shower to spray out water.

Sasuke picked it up and fought down a blush as he started spraying Naruto's form with water, careful not to wet the face.

He picked up the soap on the rack conveniently placed near the tub and started soaping Naruto's body, careful not to touch anywhere near the penis lest he lost control.

After carefully washing Naruto's body, he carried Naruto's wet body to the fuzzy chair beside the door. He sighed tiredly before carrying the chair together with Naruto's body to the sink.

Sasuke gently placed Naruto's neck on the flat surface that separated the edge from the sink.

Feeling extremely like those salon boys, he started washing Naruto's hair and watched the pink streaks wash away leaving the blonde hair alone much to the raven's delight.

He looked around after washing Naruto's hair and spotted an Aquazorb towel and started drying Naruto off.

A curse came out of the cherry lips again as Sasuke remembered that he didn't have any clothes for Naruto wear.

Sasuke braved out to the cold room and turned the air con down slightly to a warmer level and sighed appreciatively as it stopped making him shiver. He walked to the door he earlier found to be a dressing room and inspected it, smirking as he found a walk in closet when he stepped in.

Sifting through the clothes and found what he was looking for at the end. He pulled out the orange pajamas and stepped out of the room before closing the door.

Sasuke picked up his suit from the couch and went back in the bathroom.

Fighting down a blush again as he caught sight of the blonde beauty he was in love with, stark naked, Sasuke laid down his suit on the counter near the sink and started dressing Naruto up with considerable difficulty.

After succeeding making himself sweat more as well as dress Naruto up, Sasuke tiredly carried Naruto back in the room and shivered slightly as the cool air hit him but smiled a bit as he felt Naruto breath calmly still clearly knocked out and exhausted to even notice what was being done to him.

Sasuke grimaced at this thought.

He wasn't doing anything sinful.

The raven blew his bangs away from his face and gently laid Naruto down on the bed, carefully placing Naruto's blonde head on the soft pillow and drawing up the bed sheet to cover Naruto's body before dragging his own exhausted body in the bathroom to take a shower.

Thirty minutes passed before Sasuke opened the door to the bathroom in his collared dark blue shirt and black dress slacks with his suit jacket neatly folded on his arm and did a double take at the blue eyes that stared blearily at him.

"Naruto, are you alright? Are you okay? Do you feel dizzy? Ah!" Sasuke rushed over to the first aid kit that Naruto left earlier on his desk and opened it, searching hastily for pills that could cancel out whatever Sai could have given Naruto.

"Sasuke... I'm alright. What... what are you doing?" Stop it and look at me." Naruto said with a weak voice.

Sasuke stopped immediately. "W-What?" He asked hesitantly as Naruto just kept staring at him.

"Come closer." The blonde murmured.

The raven didn't hesitate to do so but gasped when Naruto suddenly kissed him, a tan strong hand keeping head stay where it was; near Naruto's.

Sasuke shut his eyes.

Was Naruto finally accepting him? But it was too soon...

The image of his cousin flashed in his mind and he gasped again. He pushed at Naruto's body harshly, regretting it so much as he got a taste of Naruto from the tongue that entered his briefly before he got to rip himself away from Naruto's hold.

"I thought you liked me." Naruto looked off to the side.

Sasuke sighed before rummaging the kit for pills again.

"Here, drink this." He reached out for Naruto's arm to pull him up but Naruto growled.

"Don't touch me, liar."

Onyx eyes hardened. "I _do _love you Naruto but you were drugged. You need to drink this to cancel out the effects."

The blonde looked at him warily. "Who would drug me?"

"Well?" Naruto urged as the raven simply looked down on the floor.

"My... my cousin Sai. He drugged you."

"Why?"

"Be-because he knows I love you." Sasuke replied.

Naruto smiled a bit. "Will you always save me from him?"

Sasuke scrunched his eyebrows. "Um..." He shoved the pill in Naruto's face. "Just drink this then we'll talk tomorrow morning, alright? You aren't that much affected yet but you will be... Unless being knocked out was the effect... Anyway! Drink it."

A happy hum was his reply as a tan hand took the pill from his pale one.

Sasuke padded his way bare foot to the couch before collapsing on it and spreading his jacket around his upper body as a cheap replacement for a blanket and allowed himself to fall asleep with one last look at the blonde who set his glass down and snuggled back in the comfort of the duvet covers.

TBC.

A/N

So, this is the edited version.

I'd appreciate your view on this chapter and the next, please.

Proud Member of the YAOI Rebellion,

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2010-2013_


	7. Our Moments 7

**Title:** Our Moments

**Genre: **Romance & Humor… Drama

**Warnings:** This chapter includes: Gay men, Shounen-Ai, a very hurt Sasuke, a suspecting Naruto, reprimanding Tsunade, hints of Kyuubi and Itachi sex-at-night, apologies and make-ups (not the prissy girl-crap).

**Summary:** There's a new boy in Konoha High and Sasuke has set his sights on him. What happens when Naruto, the new kid, is smart but too kind for his own good, allows Sasuke in his personal space? Shounen-Ai/Yaoi. M for later chapters. Expect hot and steamy sex just the way you want it.

Another thanks for all those who have supported me until now ^^

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the window, casting its warm light across an abstract white and orange duvet covers with a lump at the far end that started to move.

A pained groan disturbed the silence of the air conditioned room as Naruto twisted in his bed, groaning more as his head throbbed.

"Ah… fuck." A tan hand reached out to the glass of water he always had on his desk courtesy of his maid and rose up to sit on his bed as he gulped down the water gratefully.

He chanced a look at his desk and mentally thanked his maid for leaving painkillers for him to drink. Naruto ripped open the small silver package and popped the medicine in his mouth before gulping down more water.

Laying back down on his pillow after he set down the glass of water back on the desk, Naruto closed his eyes as he waited for the medicine to kick in and allowed his mind to wander to what happened last night.

That's right… He hurt Sasuke twice yesterday, both mentally and physically.

I wonder if his wound has started healing?

Grandma Tsunade is back from her trip as well which she postponed just to introduce him to his new school and class.

Naruto smiled.

Sasuke… where was the clothes he let him wear? I wonder if he left to his home with them...

Naruto sat up again, eyes still closed and still remembering what happened.

He was so sweet last night though... Staying with me all night even if I acted bothered by it, irritated even.

Naruto smiled.

Damn it if Kyuubi told Sasuke about his soft spot for sweet people his brother's dead.

Blue eyes blinked open as Naruto caressed his bed sheets lovingly, following the abstract lines of orange.

How did I get in bed anyway?

Naruto sighed and shook his head. Moving his legs to the side, his feet touched the carpeted floor and he stretched as he stood, groaning at the feeling.

"Thank you, medicine…" Naruto laughed softly.

"Nnn…"

The soft laughter rumbling from the tan man's chest stopped immediately as the owner froze at the separate sound.

Bewildered, Naruto looked around and stared disbelievingly at Sasuke's sleeping and admittedly uncomfortable position.

"What the…" A tan arm reached around to scratch at an equally tan neck in confusion.

Figuring it would be best to transfer Sasuke to his bed lest the raven got a painful back ache, Naruto walked over to the slumbering boy before gently and carefully lifting Sasuke from his couch and walked back to his bed before laying Sasuke gently down. He took Sasuke's jacket before pulling up the bed sheets for Sasuke.

"Aaah…" Naruto stretched again before carelessly throwing Sasuke's jacket back on the couch and stalking towards his bathroom.

He stepped in, his nose immediately assaulted by the scent of vanilla and sandalwood.

That's… odd.

Naruto cocked his head to side curiously as he walked deeper in his bathroom and blinked at his reflection in confusion.

"Where the fuck did my streaks go?" Naruto mumbled to himself. "I doubt I could have taken a…"

Sasuke.

"Damn it." Naruto kicked his floor before walking over to his sink and started brushing his teeth.

After spitting the last amount of water his cup held from his mouth, Naruto wiped his face with a fluffy towel before going back to his room and heading straight to his computer and sitting down on his chair.

That bastard better not have done anything funny… I barely remember what happened last night aside from Sasuke's incessant sweet words.

The computer screen flickered to life and after a few tapping on the keyboard, Naruto logged into his account. He immediately clicked onto the security cameras in his room and pressed on yesterday's date. Naruto typed in "10 pm", his computer immediately knowing what to do and skipped to that time yesterday.

"Hn…" Naruto tapped his fingers lightly on his table as he watched himself gape like an idiot at Sasuke's outfit before clicking fast forward and seeing nothing in his room happen for a while.

Suddenly, he saw the door being kicked open and he pressed play.

"Why the… I'm knocked out?"

Naruto watched himself being carried onto his bed before Sasuke closed the door and fixed him into a more comfortable position.

A blush dusted his cheeks that darkened even more as he watched Sasuke take off his shoes for him and carried him again to fix him into an even more comfy position.

Naruto was starting to regret doubting Sasuke to be like the other men who took advantage of him.

He focused back on Sasuke's sexy form moving to turn on the air conditioner before furrowing his eyes at the curse that left the cherry lips.

A smile graced his marred face as he looked at Sasuke scoop him up again before turning into a scowl as he was brought to the unmonitored bathroom.

Bored, he pressed on the fast forward button before pressing play as he watched Sasuke leave the bathroom alone and walk in his dressing room before leaving his dressing room with orange and blue pajamas in hand and returning to the bathroom.

At this point, Naruto's face was crunched up in disappointment, anger and… sadness.

He paused the recorded video before standing up from his chair and walking out of his room.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted as he opened his brother's room, almost immediately regretting it as he saw his brother's red hair poke out from the bed sheets that was clearly covering two males. "Ugh… Kyuu…"

Kyuubi opened his eyes and looked at his little brother before shaking his partner awake.

"W…What?" Came the mumbled groan from Itachi.

Kyuubi sighed. "Hey, wake up. Naruto wants to talk."

"Kyuubi… why did you allow Sasuke to bring me to my room? Did you know… what he did to me?" Naruto growled.

"Because you fainted since you were—" Kyuubi tried to say.

Itachi immediately appeared from under the bed sheets. "What? He did something?"

"Shh…" Kyuubi laid a hand on Itachi's shoulder and turned to his little brother. "You… sure he did something Naru?"

Naruto bristled before pouting and looking away. "I just checked my security cameras set up in my room."

"Uh huh?" Kyuubi encouraged, hitting Itachi's head lightly as Itachi started searching his room for cameras.

"I saw him bring me to my bathroom and then after a long while he took pajamas out of my dressing room and then went back in the bathroom." Naruto looked his brother in the eye. "It's obvious what he did in there."

Kyuubi sighed before throwing his head back. "Nnnn… let me think of excuses, yeah?"

"Kyuu!" Naruto stomped his foot. "He raped me."

Itachi glared. "My brother would not rape anyone! Especially you."

"And I'm so special because?" Naruto taunted.

Itachi smirked. "Tch. You're the first person he ever paid attention to aside from the family.

Naruto blushed before glaring again. "That doesn't answer anything."

"Shut up both of you." Kyuubi scolded. "Naruto… your streaks are gone."

Naruto's tan hand reached up absentmindedly to weave through his hair. "Yeah… I noticed."

Kyuubi gave him a look.

"What?" Naruto wrinkled his nose.

His brother rolled his eyes. "Sasuke probably took you a bath."

Naruto's cheek reddened and he snapped at his brother. "Kyuu!"

Kyuubi shrugged his shoulders. "You should be grateful because if he didn't bathe you... well, you would have gotten sick because of the air con.

"He must have cleaned me to erase the evidence of what he did! Like… like my cum for example!" Naruto gritted his teeth as he fought down another blush at his words.

"You really shouldn't be accusing my brother for something you don't even know. Do you have cameras in your bathroom as well?" Itachi asked.

"No…"

"Then stop guessing." Itachi replied.

"'Tachi's right Naru. You should give Sasu the benefit of doubt." Kyuubi said softly.

Naruto growled. "I can't believe you're taking his side! You're _my _brother!"

Kyuubi winced.

"Naru—"

"You're accusing me again."

Naruto whipped his head around at the dead voice and froze as he locked eyes with watery ebony eyes.

"Sas—"

"—again." Sasuke repeated.

Naruto frowned at him. "I'm not the one who got raped bastard."

A cold laugh came from Sasuke's shaking form as a tear slid down a pale cheek.

"Funny… how the first person I ever liked… or _loved _always accuses me of taking advantage of him and thinks of me in a bad light." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "Fine. Think what you want. I'm tired of this! I didn't take advantage of you, okay? I just washed your body so you wouldn't get sick or freeze in the air con's cool air. I washed your hair then put your pajamas on and even put you back on bed and pulled up the bed sheets for you. You kissed me when you woke up and I pushed you away to give you medicine to cancel out the drugs my cousin gave you and even slept on the couch so you wouldn't get ideas or think I'm entering your personal space. I risked having a back ache and all for what?"

Naruto stayed silent, wanting nothing more than to wipe the lone tear on Sasuke's pale cheek as he was washed over in guilt.

"All for me to wake up in your bed, thinking that you might actually want to start a serious and _real _relationship just to look around the room and find your computer open with the recorded video from yesterday on pause where I was entering the bathroom with your pajamas and to walk in on you here accusing me of something I never did!"

"Wow Sasuke, I think that was the longest speech you—OW!" Itachi doubled over in pain as Kyuubi whacked him hard on the head.

"Fuck you." Sasuke snarled at his brother before glaring at Naruto with such intensity that if it was possible, Naruto would have been dust by now. "Damn you. I tried, you fucking idiot. So I won't regret leaving this house now and I don't want to see you ever again in my life."

With that, Sasuke whirled around and walked away with his head held high even when more tears started sliding down his pale cheeks.

Naruto stayed standing, stunned at the long speech Sasuke had thrown at him.

"Naruto." Kyuubi started. "Go after him. You owe him an apology."

Naruto gritted his teeth before shaking his head. "What did he mean by... drugged?"

"My uh... I mean, me and Sasuke's cousin Sai drugged you." Itachi licked his lips.

"..."

"Because Sasuke loves you."

"..."

"Naruto."

Said person looked at his brother. "Hn?"

"Sai has long hated Sasuke and Itachi. I, myself has gotten drugged because of him before since Itachi loved me." Kyuubi smiled slightly.

"Oh."

"Well, Naruto, it's too late to apologize to Sasuke now. He just left the mansion."

Naruto jumped, startled at the voice behind him.

"Grandma—ow!" Naruto clutched his head at the painful slap of his grandmother's hand inflicted on his now throbbing head. "That hurt…"

"Just as well, Naruto." Tsunade huffed. "You idiot. I have never seen that Sasuke boy cry in all my teachings. What did you do? And there I was yesterday threatening him when I should have done it to you."

"Granny…" Naruto whined.

"Shut up, Naruto. Sasuke is my best and most respectable student, I doubt he would have raped you or taken advantage of you."

Naruto squeaked in horror.

"Yes, kid, I heard everything he said to you." Tsunade sighed before clapping her grandson's back. "Don't think too long about it and throw your pride away before it's too late."

*~*~*SasuNaru*~*~*

Naruto sighed as he looked out of his window, watching the sun set and cast him in an orange light.

The day Sasuke left, he had obediently finished watching the video that his camera recorded. It left him feeling so guilty.

He had skipped three days of school by now and he was not really planning on going anymore after that… episode with Sasuke. His pride was too high for him to go apologize but he wasn't so thick skinned as to do something like go to school and possibly hurt the only guy who worked so hard to get his approval even more.

His head lolled as he relaxed his body to the point that he was splayed out on his thick window sill.

The door to his room opened accompanied with a sigh as his brother probably entered his room much like he did every day.

"Naruto… can't you throw away your pride first and apologize to Sasuke? See, this is what happens when you don't listen to me. I told you he wasn't like the others."

Naruto stayed silent, not uttering a word or even releasing a sigh and just accepting his brother's words.

"Naru… I can't let you stay here and be so uncharacteristically depressed for a day longer. I'll drive you to Sasuke's house tomorrow morning and you better apologize or else." Kyuubi warned.

Naruto gave out a choked laughter. "Kyuu… any other brother would be scolding me about school but no…"

Kyuubi chuckled softly and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Only looking out for your happiness Naru. Besides, Itachi told me Sasuke hasn't eaten properly for a while and I don't think it's healthy for _both _of you. Besides, _you're _in the wrong here, aren't you, Naruto?"

Naruto glared at his brother. "Yes and... I really should apologize soon anyway. He's about the only decent guy who loved me..." He replied obediently.

"It's not past tense yet, Naru. I'm sure Sasuke still loves you." Kyuubi said soothingly.

Naruto nodded his blonde head. "I hope so."

"You apologize tomorrow, okay? Sasuke's sick and Itachi's not happy about it."

Naruto blinked, his eyes sharpening. "Sasuke's sick?"

"Hm... yes. Apparently, not eating and getting hurt mentally was too much for him since he's really guarded with everybody... Until you came in his life. You're the only person he opened up to aside from his own brother."

The blonde mumbled.

"Don't be so guilty! After all, you two have pretty messed up psyches!"

"I'll wake up early."

Good boy!" Kyuubi said cheerfully as he walked out of the room.

"I'll drive there myself!" Naruto shouted.

"Are you sure?"

"…yeah. Tell 'Tachi to just lead me the way to Sasu's room then leave."

Kyuubi smiled a bit. "Okay. Good luck, little brother."

"…yeah…" Naruto sighed and looked back out the window; night had already fallen. "Sasuke…" He whispered against the glass. "I guess I'm the bastard from the both of us, huh?"

That night, Naruto barely slept, his mind drifting back to Sasuke all the time and his guilt refraining him from sleeping like all other nights. His body could have been a part of window sill already from his attachment to it ever since Sasuke left his house in tears.

He watched the sun rise, not at all amazed by it anymore from the frequency he saw of it and sighed heavily as he stood up and fell on his knees.

Cursing mentally at not standing up more carefully after being stuck to his window sill like a leech for more than two days, Naruto slowly stood up, wincing as his legs and knee protested in walking.

He staggered to his dressing room and snatched up a blue tight fitting shirt and equally tight pants.

Groaning so loud that he could have woken up his brother already, he pulled on his shirt and pants before dragging himself in his bathroom to brush his teeth and hair.

An hour later, he was cursing so loudly under his breath for being an idiot and wearing his clothes immediately.

He had to take them off again to shower and go through the pain staking process of wearing his clothes again with new boxers and had to brush his hair again as well.

"Ugh." He complained as he picked up his car keys, cellular phone and wallet, gently taking Sasuke's forgotten suit jacket from his couch.

Naruto walked out of his mansion, stretching his body and groaning long and loud at the pain again.

"Sir? You're leaving this early, sir?" A disoriented butler asked, bowing beside him.

Naruto looked at the butler apologetically. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

The butler shook his head.

"Well… can you just tell security to open the gates for me?"

"Yes, sir." The butler replied sleepily before scurrying away.

Naruto sighed and walked towards his Corvette ZR1 in crystal red metallic tint-coat car and got in.

He revved up the engine and sped past his open gates, heading for the Uchiha mansion.

Naruto rounded his house and used the hidden pathways the rich people had for themselves and threw his car to 205mph.

He pressed on the brakes slowly as he got on the Uchiha road and glared at the dark gates that he was presented with as his car stopped.

The blonde drove towards the gates that opened and sped past the garden and parked in front of the front lawn.

Itachi stepped out of the main doors and greeted him as he got out of his car.

"Awfully early don't you think so, Naruto?" Itachi drawled.

"The earlier the better." Naruto grumbled, refusing to admit that he had not slept at all and was bothering Itachi at 3 am in the morning.

"Oh? How so?"

Naruto bit his lip before replying. "He'll be too disoriented to throw me out or shout."

"If he has slept that is. Don't think you're the only one skipping school." Itachi grinned as Naruto jerked up in surprise. "Come on… I'll show you to my brother's room before kicking myself out of the house."

Naruto frowned again as he braced himself on what to say to Sasuke.

Apologize. Apologize. Apolo… SIGH.

"Naruto." Itachi whispered.

Naruto looked at him, not noticing at all that he had been blindingly following Itachi without even noticing that he had climbed the stairs and walked down the hall to Sasuke's room.

"What?" Naruto whispered back at Itachi's hesitance.

"… actually, my brother's sick. So please take care of him."

"I know... and I intend to." Naruto grimaced before walking in Sasuke's room; Itachi opening and closing it for him.

Sasuke was—Itachi being true to his words—not sleeping and was looking blankly at his bed sheets, school papers in hand as if the boy was trying to study even if he was skipping school.

The raven didn't look up at him as he entered and Naruto began to worry if Sasuke was still alive.

He took a step forward and called out tentatively. "Sasuke?"

Pale shoulders stiffened as hooded hurt eyes looked at him.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry." Naruto crumpled his face in worry as Sasuke continued to look dead.

Sasuke licked his lips to wet his cracked lips. "Don't think for one second that just because I'm so affected by what happened that I'll accept your apology immediately." The raven rasped hoarsely.

Naruto stepped forward again, wanting nothing more but to cradle Sasuke in his arms but he was being selfish; he was the one who pushed Sasuke away and hurt him first.

"Sasuke, I'm really sorry okay? It's just… I don't trust—"

"—me? Yeah, I kind-a noticed." Sasuke laughed softly before coughing. "Funny, how you say sorry all the time ever since that day we met yet I'm the one who made a mistake by liking you"

Naruto growled softly before snatching Sasuke's school papers out of limp hands and throwing them to the floor before pinning Sasuke effortlessly on the bed. "You didn't make a mistake." He hissed.

"Really?" Sasuke taunted. "And whose the victim now, Naruto?"

Naruto straightened up immediately before bending down to pick up Sasuke's papers and fixing them then leaving them on the floor again.

"Sorry." He repeated.

"Can't you stop saying sorry?" Sasuke asked with a glare.

"What do you want me to say, then?" Naruto asked angrily before blinking when an idea crossed his mind.

He leaned towards Sasuke who was looking at him with wide eyes. "Idiot. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The blonde didn't answer, choosing to lean down more before pressing their lips together in a sweet and gentle kiss and trying to pour out whatever things he had to say to the raven without words.

When Naruto broke the kiss, he hovered over Sasuke, staring into those ebony deep eyes.

"I... I'm sorry for thinking you took advantage of me. I watched the video of that night to the end and..." Naruto inhaled deeply from his mouth. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Sasuke nodded.

"I... Can you forgive me? We... I'll be in a serious relationship with you. So please, forgive me."

"Why aren't you sick and I am?" Sasuke asked. "Itachi told me you weren't eating as well."

Naruto smiled sadly. "Maybe because you were more hurt than I am."

Sasuke nodded. "So I should forgive you for my own sake?"

Naruto smiled a happy one now. "Please."

"Sleep with me? I haven't slept in a long time… and… so have you." Sasuke poked Naruto's eye bags weakly.

The blonde just smiled and nodded before turning and leaving the room. "Wait."

Sasuke stared at the door before closing his eyes and settling more comfortably on his pillow.

He jumped slightly as his door opened again and looked at the blonde entering his room again.

"Sasuke, drink water first." Naruto offered a glass of water to the obviously dehydrated Uchiha.

Sasuke sighed in relief as he smiled gratefully and drank the water from the glass that Naruto silently insisted on holding and tipping for him.

He was damn dehydrated.

When he finished, Naruto gave him another kiss before setting the glass aside, successfully making a blush dust his cheeks.

The raven watched as Naruto rounded his bed and lay down beside him, pulling up the covers to protect his body from the air con.

Sasuke used the little strength he had left to snuggle up to Naruto, sighing happily in finally being in Naruto's arms as the blonde tucked the raven head under his chin.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered.

"Hm?"

"Don't leave me."

"You sound pathetic right now, Sasuke." Naruto scolded before continuing in a lighter tone. "Of course..."

Sasuke smiled. "You're mine now, right?"

Naruto smirked a bit. "Yes, Sasuke. You're mine too."

Sasuke nodded.

"Can we sleep now?" Naruto asked as he started stroking Sasuke's hair.

"Yeah… I'll give you hell after I get better." Sasuke closed his eyes and allowed himself to finally rest properly.

Naruto closed his eyes as well. "I know…"

* * *

A/N

Comments are appreciated and favourites are smiled upon.

Thanks to all who have read my story and waited for it avidly, I really do feel accomplished because of you all!

So, as for shameless advertising, I'd like to hear from all of you, if possible, in my other stories to see if my other works appeal to any of you! ^^

Hn, while we're in that topic, if any are interested, I am soon going to post new oneshots or maybe even twoshots and another multi-fic which is similar but completely different with this. It's a lot... deeper and more emotional and it's supernatural.

That's all! :)

Proud Member of the Yaoi Rebellion,

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2010-2013_


	8. To: NunicachiktheUNKNOWN CRITIQUE

NunicachiktheUNKNOWN CRITIQUE

dear! This is especially for you.

I get what you mean, really I do but I got all the reasons for what I did. hahaha!

For one, I wrote Sensei Tsunade instead of Tsunade-Sensei because I'm writing English Literary so it has to be in English format, other language for that word or not.

Hmm... As for swear words, it's pretty normal for teenagers these days to swear and curse for no apparent reason.

Um... what else was there? Oh yeah, the OOC characters. Hun, this story, I'm not basing the characters on their normal behavior! Not at all. I meant them to be OOC.

Where exactly were you confused in? I'm sorry dear but please tell me where because you're the only one who complained...

Um... shallow, right? Uh... I didn't really intend to have this story as a "serious" whatever story dear ^^' Shallowness is for the humor. The "shits and giggles". You know?

Ahahaha this story is a roller coaster, I admit. I never made a concrete plot, it's a go with the flow because life is never organized or neat. It's unpredictable and crazy and I tried to make that apparent. Um... so by your saying that I should have made their life "organized and neat" I guess I succeeded.

I'm happy you're looking forward to my sequel. :)

PS. I hope you understand my reasons now, yes? 8D

~Maz.


End file.
